Waiting For You
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: A month after X3, Rogue hasn't returned yet from getting the cure. When she does return, Logan can't help but notice she has changed drastically. Through shocking events, he realizes she'll never be the same again. Brief RogueMultiple, but mainly Rogan.
1. Screw Danger Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

**Beware: There's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter, but I promise it won't be this bad the entire story!! Also, all the events from X3 happened (this is a month later), except Rogue hasn't returned yet from getting the cure.**

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**Screw Danger Room**

"Logan!" 

Logan heard Storm's voice yell from the other side of his door. He heard her footsteps continuing down the hall. It was indication she'd only yelled his name as she walked by.

"Danger Room!"

He recognized this voice as the one belonging to Iceman as he too walked by.

Logan's eyes rolled from the beer bottle he was holding to the alarm clock on his night stand.

_4:00 p.m. Danger Room. Damn._

"Logan!"

Came the authoritative voice of Beast, who continued down the hallway.

Logan stood up slowly and downed the rest of his beer. Once it was empty he set it on the table.

"Logan!"

"Logan!"

Angel yelled and Shadowcat giggled as she walked by. A moment later there was a loud knock on the door. That was Colossus.

He let out a growl. Every fucking day they did this. Every time it was time for Danger Room they yelled his name and knocked on the door, bothering him until he came out in uniform, ready for that day's Simulation. 

For a second he paused. _Logan? _He heard the voice in his head but not out loud. He forced himself to move and grab his black uniform. She wasn't going to walk by and call his name attentively, as though afraid he was in the middle of doing something important and she was going to bother him. Not today. She hadn't for the past month.

He tugged his clothes off and pulled on the ugly one piece uniform. No, she was gone and wasn't going to walk by his door. Not today.

Logan zipped up his uniform, allowing his mind to wander. It had been a month since the incident at Alcatraz. A month since Jean had... _No!_ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut. _I'm not going to think about that. _He growled and walked out of his room, the door swinging closed behind him.

He walked down the hall and stood in the elevator, rocking back and forth on his heels as it lowered down to the basement.

The past month had felt like years and years. Like he was stuck in some weird dimension where the same thing happened everyday and nobody cared. It was a fucking pain in the ass.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out and made his way down the hall to where the team was waiting outside the Danger Room, clearly waiting for him.

"Nice of you to join us Logan." Storm said with a curt nod.

Logan gave a small sigh and looked at everyone without saying a word.

Behind Storm, Kitty was currently giggling, and Logan could only assume it was something Bobby had said, on the count he was leaning over her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

Bobby straightened up when he caught Logan glaring at him, and Kitty's giggles subsided. Bobby returned Logan's glare with a cool look.

_Fucking teenager. _Logan thought in his head angrily as Storm explained the simulation.

Logan might have been indifferent about Bobby when he first met him. Hell, he'd kind of come to like the guy somewhat. Now he was a pain in the ass.  
Many things had changed since the battle of Alkali Lake. Hell, everything had changed since the announcement of the cure.

Xavier was dead. Scott was dead. Jean was...gone forever. There was no way she could come back this time. The X-Men had new recruits. Beast, Angel, and Storm was considering making a girl by the name Jubilation Lee an X-Men.

Not only that, but about a fifth of the students at the school hadn't returned after the battle for the cure. The parents had just seemed more comfortable with their child (or in some cases, children) at home.

The school didn't feel as crowded as it used to be, with the recent deaths and students that were now back home.

Though the thing only Logan seemed to notice was the missing presence of the only mutant at the Institute who decided to get the cure. It had been over a month since she had disappeared.

'Don't worry about it.' Storm had to tell him on a daily basis. 'She's not a little girl anymore Logan. She can take care of herself.' _Not without her mutation! _He always kept that comment to himself, afraid that if he said it out loud, something might really happen to her.

The thing about it that irritated Logan though, was the way Rogue's supposed boyfriend was reacting. Although she denied it, Logan had a feeling she was really only doing it for Bobby.

At first Bobby had seemed disappointed Rogue was leaving, but now he didn't seem to give a damn. Probably because of the fact Kitty was constantly flirting with him, and he to her. Logan just hoped when Rogue got back, she'd give Bobby the biggest ass whipping of his life for making her travel all the way to the cure building, than back again.

"That's the Simulation!" Storm finished as she pressed numerous buttons on the keypad.

_Shit! _What was the Simulation? Logan had been so wrapped in his thoughts, he had missed the whole explanation. Oh well, he'd wing it... Just like he had been for the past month.

--------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Logan!" Storm hissed as the images on the Simulation faded away and the team was surrounded once again by metal walls.

The computerized voice echoed over the room. "Simulation 251 has been terminated."

"You always do this!" Storm practically screamed in frustration.

Slowly, Kitty, Bobby, and Peter inched their way across the room and once close enough, pulled the door open and snuck out of the room. If there was one thing they had learned at their time living in the Institute, it was to not cross the path of an angry Storm.

Logan's only response was to roll his eyes as the Weather Witch started on him.

"Why can't you ever follow instructions?" She asked, and then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you even listen to me?"

Logan finally met her gaze. "Well I caught the beginning." He said with a hint of 'I-told-you-so!'

Storm gave him a cool look. "Oh yah? And how much of the 'beginning' did you catch?"

Logan blinked. "Today's Simulation was to test our teamwork?"

"Oh Logan!" Storm moaned. "We've been doing teamwork the past month! But you still don't seem to get it!" She had a tint of whining in her tone. "You haven't been paying attention to anything this month! You get in the danger room after I explain it and you're about as lost as a goldfish in the ocean! This has seriously got to stop, or I'm going to have to kick you off the team."

The whole while she had been talking, Logan had been zoning out, but this last bit caught his attention. "WHAT?!"

Storm rolled her eyes and with a look to Angel and Beast, they nodded and left the room. "Logan..." She said calmly once the other two had gone. "You've been so out of it the past month that it's becoming hard to trust you. You never pay attention to the plans, and that puts everyone, not just you, in danger."

Logan made an annoyed noise and began to turn away from Storm, but she continued.

"I know Jean's death was hard. It was a deep blow, not just to you but everyone, but you can't change the past. Nobody can. All we can do is move on. You know Jean wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable about her. She would have wanted you to protect the students, but even I don't know if you're capable of doing that anymore."

Logan looked at Storm over his shoulder. "I know." He finally spoke since his little outburst. "She just keeps popping into my head. And Rogue. I'm worried about her. It couldn't have taken this long to get the cure."

Storm sighed. "She might have decided to go back home. She might not feel she belongs here after becoming...well a regular human."

"But she would have at least called." Logan argued.

Storm shook her head slowly. "I don't know Logan. She must have reasons, and I know where ever she is, she's fine."

Logan sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. But you can't kick me off the team. With Jean and the Professor gone, it's the only thing keeping me around."

Storm looked to the sky, as though pleading for the heaven's opinion. "Not everybody gets a second chance Logan." She warned him. "And even less get a third chance, but I'll give you a fourth chance." She began to walk out the room, the heels of her shoes tapping the floor as she hurried out. "Don't make me regret my decision Logan!" She warned as the door closed behind her, leaving Logan alone.

Logan stood in the room by himself for a minute. Then with a heavy sigh he yelled. "Computer! Start up Simulation 251."

_This time, I'll get it right_. He vowed as the normally metallic room turned into a night time playground.

* * *

A/N: It's here! It's finally here! Oh my God! Tell me what you think about this story so far and I'll continue to write it! And sorry it took so long to finally get this chap up, XP 


	2. She's Not There

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

**I don't know if any of you have caught on yet, but the title of the story 'Waiting For You' is kind of a reference to the song by Elliot Yamin 'Wait For You'. I just put in the 'ing' to make it a little different. So that means later in the story I'll be putting in the song 'Wait For You' just not yet. **

* * *

She's Not There

It was a good two hours later when Logan finally trudged back upstairs and into his bedroom. It was close to 7:00, but he didn't feel hungry. He stripped his uniform off and cast it aside in the corner of his room and hopped into an ice cold shower. 

When he came out, he pulled on a white t-shirt and jeans. He went over to his balcony and pushed open the doors and walked outside. From here, he had a clear view of the gates. Since it was still Spring, the sun had not yet fallen.

As he stood there, running a hand through his long-ish hair, he remembered coming out here many times and looking out across the Professor's land. He remembered on one occasion he had stood out here and saw Rogue sitting underneath a tree, reading a book in the shade, so she wasn't hit by sunlight.

Kids had been running all around her, using their powers to zap their friends, or run over the lake to escape their pursuer in a game of tag.

As Rogue had been sitting under that tree, Bobby had gone over and sat down next to her and they started a friendly conversation.

As Logan remembered this, he could almost see Rogue sitting beneath the tree, before glazing upwards slightly and spotting him. She waved at him, and he waved back. Logan blinked, and she was gone.

He turned his head away and looked a little further into the distance. He saw a small concreted area he recognized as the place Scott and Jean had taught the younger mutants how to use their mutation. He had seen Jean hard at work in the place many, many times.

Logan blinked and he saw Jean bending over to talk to a little brown-haired boy. She gave him some instructions and stood back up straight.

Suddenly the boy's limbs stretched forward a couple centimetres, inches, metres, yards. He left them completely stretched forward for a minute before retracting them. Jean then gave the boy and encouraging smile.

The boy said something and Jean began laughing. She looked up and caught Logan's eye. He gave her a grin and she returned it with one of her sly smiles.

Again Logan blinked, and the memory Jean was gone, taking her sly smile with her. Logan shook his head and looked away from that area.

His gaze landed on the three teenage X-Men walking across the well-trimmed lawn until they came to stop before three tombstones. One for Scott. One for Jean. One for Xavier. The usual pang of sorrow Logan felt whenever he thought of the dead Jean was replaced with a pang of anger at Bobby, who had wrapped his arm around Kitty's shoulder as she looked on at the headstones in grief.

_Rogue should be with you! _He wanted to yell. _She should be paying her respects to them with you! But you had to put pressure on her, didn't you Iceman?!_

With a growl he stormed back inside his room and slammed the balcony doors shut behind him. He shut the curtains so his room was plunged into darkness. He flopped onto his bed and was asleep within moments.

---------------------------------------------------

_11:00 p.m. _Logan read the numbers on his alarm clock.

He longed to roll back over and fall asleep, but his stomach then let out a growl.

Despite himself, he chuckled as he stood up and made his way of his room.

He sauntered down the hall and down the many flights of stairs until he reached the main floor. He went into the kitchen and turned on the lights, pulling out the leftovers from dinner. He heated it and then ate it in silence. Soon he finished and headed back upstairs to his room. This all took placer in about a half hour.

He went back outside and stood once again on the balcony, leaning against the railing and overlooking the school grounds. Lights were reflected all over the Institute's property. He could even see as far as the gates with the many lights.

As he stood looking about the grounds, he was consumed of more and more memories. Some of Jean. Some of Rogue. Some of both.

As more and more memories came to him, he felt that familiar tugging in his heart. He'd never see Jean again. Rogue was missing. For a minute he thought he was going to be sick when he was confronted with another memory of Rogue. She was standing on the other side of the gates, with a pained look on her face and gripping the gates with one hand. From all the way on his balcony she looked so small.

It was then Logan remembered something. He had seen Rogue with that pained expression on her face only one other time outside. When he was being showed around the school by the Professor, he had glanced outside and seen her walking across the grounds, looking hurt.

Sure he had seen her upset other times, she just had been inside, or not in Westchester.

Logan shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them. Rogue was still standing out there, looking sad.

"My God..." Logan backed away and ran back inside. "STORM!" He yelled. "Open the gates!"

Storm came out of her room, still in her day clothes. Logan wasn't surprised. She usually stayed up late working on school things. Plus it was a weekend.

"Logan?" Storm asked, as she followed him as he ran down the hall. "What's going on?"

Logan grinned and laughed. "It's Rogue! She's finally back!"

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short and random. I promise the next one is SUPER exciting, with everyone questioning Rogue and stuff. So, review and I will post. 


	3. Storm Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

Storm Questions

"Hey! What's going on?" Kitty asked as she came out of the Recreation Room, followed closely by Bobby and Peter.

Logan ignored them and continued running down the stairs, leaving Storm to fill them in. He soon reached the main foyer. He tore the front door open and ran down the gravel path to the gates of the school.

It took him about three minutes to run down the path, but those three minutes felt like they would never end, and the gates were getting further and further away.

He nearly crashed into the gates, but did manage to stop himself from smacking into the golden bars. He stood in front of the gates looking at Rogue. She was looking at the ground, her grip on the bars still as tight as ever.

Thanks to the lights from the school, he could easily make her out. Her hair was slightly dishevelled, but the white streaks as prominent as ever. He couldn't see her face because she was still staring at the ground, as though she was lost in thought and didn't know he was standing right in front of her. She was wearing jeans, and a black top that looked very similar to the one she had worn on the day she left, except the sleeves were missing. But the thing that stood out the most to Logan was the lack of gloves.

"Rogue?" He said, mainly to catch her attention.

She gave a small jump, as though she hadn't realized he was there and he had startled her. She looked up, her eyes bright as though she had been crying, but in the darkness, he couldn't be sure. Were her eyes naturally bright?

"Didn't I tell you to call me Marie?" She asked softly, as though afraid there were others around that might hear.

Before Logan could answer he heard a series of yells from behind him.

"Rogue?"

"Rogue!"

"Oh my God!"

Bobby, Kitty and Peter ran in front of him and in front of the gates. Bobby looked surprised, as though he had never expected to see her again, Peter gave a small grin, and Kitty was shrieking with excitement.

"Well. Look who's finally home." Storm came walking down the gravel path, an air of authority surrounding her. Logan couldn't help but smirk when he remembered her saying those exact words to him.

Rogue... or Marie... whoever she chose to be now, looked past Bobby and the others to look at Storm.

"Hi." She mumbled, eyes swerving to stare at the ground.

Storm looked at Rogue curiously. "So you've finally come home, huh?"

Rogue just nodded, eyes fixated on the ground still.

"Did you get the cure?" Storm asked, eyes narrowing at the bare hands.

Rogue just gave a small cough, which seemed to be an answer in itself.

"So then why have you come back here?" Storm asked, and for a heart-stopping moment, Logan thought she was going to tell Rogue to go away until she continued. "As soon as you answer, I'll let you in." She said in a polite voice. "I just want to know." She said with a smile.

"Because this is my home." Rogue said. She closed her mouth, then opened it, as if to say more, but then closed it again.

Storm nodded and pressed in a quick number combination on the gates so that they opened. Rogue walked in slowly and was swarmed by Kitty who grabbed her in a hug.

Bobby however blinked a few times. "Rogue? Where's your stuff?"

He asked at the same time Storm questioned. "Rogue, what's that your carrying?"

Kitty came out of the hug and everyone, (Hank and Warren had followed Storm down), looked down to see Rogue was carrying a jar, but it was hard to make our what was inside the jar. It looked like dirt or something along those lines. Logan also saw that she was indeed missing the bag she had taken with her to get the cure.

Logan kicked himself in the head for not noticing these things when he first came outside to meet her.

"You didn't burn your stuff did you?" Kitty asked as she bent down trying to peer into the jar, smirking slightly at the joke.

Rogue however, looked far from amused. She clutched the jar tighter and mumbled slightly. "I lost my stuff."

"How?"

"Where?"

Rogue shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She gave a small cough.

"What's in the jar anyways?" Bobby asked, bending over like Kitty was doing and squinting at the jar as though trying to see what it was.

Then Rogue spoke, a little too fiercely. "What it looks like!" She snapped. "It doesn't matter, okay?!"

Everyone just blinked a few times, startled at how angry Rogue sounded.

"It must have been a long journey." Storm spoke up in Rogue's defence. "You must be tired. Come in child, we can talk later."

Rogue just nodded and began to walk up the gravel road back to the school... alone.

Logan stood stalk still for a minute, completely confused. He'd never heard Rogue yell before, and although Iceman was a royal prick, her little fit at him had been uncalled for. Then he thought of something else.

"Storm?" He asked quietly as the other teenagers began walking up the path and were out of earshot. He didn't really care if Hank and Warren heard or not. "Why didn't you ask her where she's been all this time?"

Storm shook her head, as though annoyed with him. "Because, Logan, you might not have noticed, but she had bags under her eyes. I wasn't making an excuse for her when I said she was tired, I was mentioning a fact I thought _you _of all people had picked on. She looked dead on her feet. And she looked like she had been crying... but I couldn't be sure. So I'm going to wait until tomorrow to talk to her."

Storm said she looked dead on her feet. Logan thought she had been as beautiful as ever. Why hadn't he noticed? Why was he missing all these important details. Though, there was one thing he had definitely noticed. She had changed, and he didn't just mean the fact she had gotten the cure. Something was wrong with her. Something terribly wrong.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the whole jar thing probably seems random, but I promise there's a whole point to it (Rogue isn't just going crazy if that's what you're thinking... not that she's going crazy) so I just wanted to clear it up. I promise it'll be explained soon... soon probably being within 5 or so chapters. So yah... I don't really think I need to tell you to review because everyone reviews anyways! Thanks a ton and I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Bye for now! 


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

Leave Me Alone

"That was a very good Danger Room session today." Storm said as they came out and walked down the hall. "All except Logan." 

She said looking at him. Everyone just walked by without a second look. He was in trouble... again.

"Look Storm, I'm sorry. I'm trying though." Logan said once everyone was out of earshot.

Storm nodded. "Yes, I realized Logan. You're getting better, but you still seem out of it." She sighed slowly.

Logan turned his head away. "Have you talked to her yet?" He asked.

Storm blinked a few times in confusion before understanding. "No not yet. She slept until about three this afternoon and when she came downstairs she didn't really look like I should disturb her. Then she went back to her room and I haven't seen her since."

Logan thought for a minute. "What about Kitty? They share a room. Did Kitty talk to her."

Storm sighed. Clearly he wasn't going to give up so easily. "Kitty said she didn't say much except... well Kitty tried to make her go for a walk after Rogue ate but Rogue didn't feel up to it. When Kitty persisted Rogue kind of snapped at her to leave her alone. So Kitty left her alone."

Logan sighed. "Storm... I think there's something wrong with her."

"No! You think?" Storm said sarcastically. Logan looked at her sharply. "Sorry Logan, but I _have_ noticed."

She led the way back down the hall and into the elevator. "I don't feel comfortable with confronting her. At least, not yet. I think she might be regretting getting the cure."

"But she told me getting the cure was what she wanted." Logan said.

_But I still blame you Iceman, whatever else she might have said._

"I realize that Logan." Storm sighed, and by know, she started to sound impatient. "But she probably misses having her powers, despite how much she might have hated having it. She probably feels like she doesn't belong here anymore."

The elevator doors opened. "We can finish talking later." Storm said as she went to her room to change before dinner. But she stopped partway down the hall. "Keep up the extra work in Danger Room Logan, and I'll let you remain on the team."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan walked into the kitchen to see the only ones in there so far was Kitty, Piotr and Bobby.

_Ice prick. _Logan thought in annoyance as he sat at the opposite end of the table so he was as far away as possible from Bobby.

Logan reached across the table and began loading his plate up with the stew sitting in the middle of the table. As he ate, he spotted a newspaper on the chair next to him and he opened it up, reading it until he heard some else come in the kitchen.

Logan looked up from the newspaper and he nearly choked on his food. Rogue stood in the doorway, eyes scanning the room. For a brief moment, Logan willed her to make eye contact with him, but her eyes skimmed right over him to land on Bobby.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, barely loud enough for Bobby to hear.

Bobby shrugged and stood up and made his way across the kitchen to her. "Hey. What's up? I missed you." He whispered so the other couldn't hear, but Logan could hear with a little help from his heightened sense. Logan led the impression he couldn't hear by burying his face in the newspaper.

"Bobby... I've been thinking. Maybe this isn't any good." Rogue said, her voice sounding choked.

"What do you mean? What's no good?" Bobby sounded thoroughly surprised and confused.

"This. Us. I don't think we're meant to be..." Rogue said quietly, and Logan knew if he lowered the newspaper, Rogue would look on the brink of tears.

"What do you mean? Why not." Bobby sounded confused beyond belief.

"Bobby, please. I've thought about this and I don't think it's going to work." Suddenly Rogue did burst into tears.

Logan nearly smirked. At least Rogue had enough sense to dump the Ice loser. Logan nearly smacked himself when he heard her crying. Why was she breaking up with Iceman if it was clearly causing her so much pain?

Logan finally lowered the newspaper and looked at Rogue, whose face was buried in her hands, and Bobby was holding her shoulders, and trying to make eye contact with her. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kitty and Peter watching the exchange as well.

"Rogue. Maybe you shouldn't break up with me." Bobby said quietly, so the others couldn't hear him. "If it's making you so upset, maybe we should just stay a couple." Bobby suggested.

Suddenly Rogue was looking at him, but her eyes were not sad in any way. Far from it. Her eyes were alight with a fire of pure rage. "Why?!" Rogue half growled, half screamed. "Why do you think I'm crying over you?!" She snapped. "You selfish jerk! Not everything is about you!"

Bobby blinked a few times, shocked. "Well... I just assumed."

"The Earth doesn't revolve around you Robert Drake!" Rogue screamed, sounding very threatening at the use of Iceman's full name. She spun on her heel and began to storm out of the room.

"Rogue! Wait a second!" Bobby called and took a few steps in her direction.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screamed louder than ever and ran out the room, crying again.

Bobby just stood frozen in the middle of the room, gaping. He finally turned to look at Kitty and Peter, who returned blank looks.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Bobby stuttered.

_Except reduce Rogue to tears. _Logan thought in his head. _Way to go Ice dick. _But something confused Logan. Rogue had been crying during her whole break up with Bobby, but wasn't crying over him, so why _had _she been crying? Or had she just been lying?

Logan stood up and left the kitchen and three confused teenagers. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry. Something was wrong with Rogue, and he, Logan, was going to be the one to figure out what it was.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Next chapter our Logan will be doing some investigating on a certain Rogue. Don't worry, the jar mystery will be solved shortly as will the many other mysteries surrounding Rogue. For now review and I'll continue to work on it. 


	5. Logan Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

Logan Questions

Logan didn't see Rogue again that night. He went up to her room and was going to knock so he could go in and talk to her, but at the sound of her crying, he felt it better to leave her alone. 

Early the next morning, Logan was woken up by the sound of birds chirping outside his window. For a second he was tempted to go out on his porch and gut the bird in the tree next to his balcony, but he really didn't feel like having to deal with a dead bird, so instead he let out a growl and had a quick shower.

When he came out, his stomach growled quite loudly. It was then he remembered about abandoning his stew the night before. With a brain set on a dozen blueberry pancakes, he made his way downstairs.

He reached the kitchen, expecting it to be empty, and was surprised to see it was already occupied by none other than Rogue. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in one hand, and on the other hand, she was drawing invisible pictures with one finger on the surface of the table. She let out a fairly large sigh, and suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up at Logan.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked quickly, as though he had scared her.

"I just walked in and-" Logan began but suddenly Rogue cut him who let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, just wondering." She whispered and went back to her 'drawing'.

Logan wanted to ask her how she had known he had been standing there. He hadn't said a word or moved at all. _Maybe she heard the door closing behind me. _Logan thought as he went to go scout the kitchen for food.

Logan remained with his back turned to Rogue on purpose. She wasn't talking, and the silence that was stretching between them was highly uncomfortable. He was almost afraid of starting a conversation with her, which was a rare thing since before she left, conversation always flowed so easily between the two. No, he was afraid he'd say something that would cause her to scream at him and burst into tears.

At long last he sat in front of Rogue at the table, with leftover waffles and bacon from the previous morning (He'd come to the conclusion someone had eaten the rest of the blueberry pancakes).

Before Logan could even get started Rogue stood up without a word. She moved in the direction of the door, and Logan knew she was leaving, but he couldn't let her leave. He had promised himself the night before he'd figure out what was making her so upset, and the best place to start was to talk to her.

"Marie." He said, turning in his chair.

This seemed to have the desired effect he was looking for, as she stopped and turned to look at him, but still, she didn't say anything.

Logan blinked. He needed to say something, he _had_ to say something... but what? "How are you?" He asked, kicking himself a few times. He sounded like an idiot.

Rogue's eyes shifted around the room. "I'm okay." She whispered. "You?" She asked.

Logan shrugged. "I'm alright."

"Okay then." Rogue whispered and turned to leave the room a minute later.

"Wait." Logan said just as she pushed the door open.

Rogue let the door close and turned back to look at him. "What?" She asked, looking around as though expecting to see someone else.

Logan paused as he quickly thought. "We haven't spoken since you got back." He said, and realized it was the truth. Except for the brief greeting at the gates when she first got back, they hadn't even glanced at each other.

"I just don't have anything to say." Rogue said, her voice as soft as ever.

Logan had to resist the urge to snort. "Oh right. You just disappear for a month and all you can say is you have nothing to tell?" He asked in a scoffing manner.

Rogue, who's face before had been looking sad and depressed, instantly changed to annoyance. "Well maybe it's not important." She said in a clearly ticked off voice.

Logan spoke in a sarcastic tone by accident. "Oh right. A month isn't a long period of time. I mean, it's not like everyone was worrying or something. I mean, clearly nothing's the matter with you."

Rogue was now glaring at Logan, her eyes full of hate and rage. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to talk about it?!" She snapped.

"Why not?"

Rogue now had tears in her eyes. "I just don't think it's anyone's business! Let alone yours! It's my problem, I'll...I'll figure it out! You're not my father! Now leave me alone Logan! Stop bothering me!" She screamed and ran out of the room.

Logan stood up and was going to chase after her when he realized she had run right outside the kitchen and then stopped. She was crying again. Logan was about to sit down but decided maybe it would be best if he apologized. Since when did he have a right to tell her what she had to do or not do? Clearly it upset her, and he should have let her approach him on her own terms.

And with a terrifying thought, Logan realized he might have pushed her away forever. _Damn it! I have to make things right! _He pushed the kitchens doors open and opened his mouth to say an apology when he realized Rogue had disappeared.

Before Kitty could give him a proper greeting he was asking "Have you seen Rogue?"

Kitty just tilted her head to the side, giving Logan a confused look. Logan just rolled his eyes. He muttered 'never mind' and walked around her, trying to pick up on Rogue's scent.

"Hey, you know Rogue liked to spend time in the forest before she left." Kitty said with a shrug. "She always said it was the best place to think." Kitty went inside the kitchen with another shrug.

Logan blinked for a minute before comprehending Kitty's meaning, and he ran outside, trying to spot any sight of Rogue.

* * *

A/N: Alright. Review review review. The next chapter is kind of a short bonus chapter. It's in the P.O.V. of Kitty, so I'll post it tomorrow night. So anyways, I'll see you all later! Bye!! 


	6. Kitty Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

Kitty Questions

Kitty sat at the kitchen table, looking over her shoulder, as though expecting someone to come walking in. Sitting down slowly, she let out a yawn.

She sat in silence, debating with herself if she should get up and go find Logan. It was obvious he was worried about Rogue, but he kept making it seem like he was the only one who cared. But Kitty's keen little eye had seemed to pick up on something nobody else had. The big tough Logan might be harvesting feelings for little innocent Rogue.

But then again, he always got torn up whenever Jean was mentioned in a conversation. _It's possible to love more than once_, Kitty thought to herself. _So it isn't unlikely. _

Kitty sighed and rested her chin in her hands which were folded on the table. Should she hunt for Logan, or no? Last night, the weirdest thing had happened...

------- "Are you really okay with sharing a room with me still? I mean... after all this time?" Rogue asked uncertainly as she laid in her bed, leaning over the nightstand, ready to turn the lamp off. 

Kitty grinned as she slid onto her bed, pulling the blankets over her body. "Yah. Of course. I missed my room mate." She yawned and cuddled into her blankets and sunk onto her bed. "Good night."

Whether it was just Kitty or not, but she thought for a minute Rogue got a panicked look in her eye, but it was gone so quickly she wasn't sure.

Rogue offered Kitty a weak smile. "Night." And she turned the light off. Kitty heard Rogue shuffling in her bed as she laid down properly. Then silence ensued. ------

_And that's not the weirdest part. _Kitty reminded herself as she continued thinking about the previous night.

------- It was around three in the morning that Kitty woke up. At first she thought Rogue was awake too, when she heard her friend moving in the bed next to hers.

Kitty rolled over and peered at her friend in the darkness when she let out a small moan. Confused, Kitty reached over and turned the light next to her bed on, light flooding on her half of the bedroom.

She turned back over to see Rogue rolling this way and that in her bed. The blanket was tangled around her feet, and her face was twisted into one of pain.

"Please." She whimpered. "Leave us alone."

_Us? Who's us? _Kitty wondered then her eyes widened. "What is she dreaming about.

Rogue continued to toss and turn in her bed, her breathing heavy, as though she was trying to run from an invisible enemy.

"Please." She moaned again, and this time her voice sounded choked, as though she was going to cry.

Next thing Kitty knew she had bolted up right in bed with a terrible scream. "JAMES!" -------

Kitty sighed and rubbed her fingers over the surface of the table. _What was Rogue dreaming? Who's this James? _--------

Rogue remained seated upright in bed, panting, Kitty watching on with wide terrified eyes. "Rogue... Are you okay?"

Rogue nodded, gasping for air. "Yah... I'm fine." Finally her breathing eased and she let out a long exhale. "Just a nightmare."

Kitty blinked a few times and couldn't keep from asking. "Who's James?"

Rogue's eyes widened before she turned to stare at Kitty, her eyes filled with confusion. "What?"

"Who's James?" Kitty repeated.

Rogue's eyes seemed to fill with sadness and she shook her head. "I don't know. It's not important."

Kitty titled her head to the side. "So what was the dream about?"

Rogue shook her head. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked, eyes and voice filled with worry.

Rogue's eyes suddenly turned bitter. "I said 'I don't want to talk about it!'" Rogue snapped and flopped back onto her bed, rolling over so her back was to Kitty. "Good night!" She said sharply.

Kitty sighed and turned the light off, creeping back under her blankets. Kitty found it a little harder to fall back asleep. She could hear from the way Rogue kept shifting positions she too was finding it difficult. Kitty kept perfectly still, afraid Rogue might throw a fit at her if she thought she was still awake. Suddenly Rogue let out a weird noise, a mix between a gasp and a sob. Then she whispered one audible word. She said it so softly, Kitty had to strain her ears to hear. "James..." -------

Kitty looked up as Peter walked in the kitchen. "Hey Pete." She said as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk and taking a seat across from her.

"What's the matter Katherine?" He asked. "You look sad."

_Do I really? _She asked herself. "I'm worried about Rogue." She got right to the point. "She's different. She seems to miserable all the time. And last night..." She paused, but knew Peter knew how to keep a secret better than anyone else. "Last night, she had this nightmare and... she kept crying out for 'James.'"

"James?" Peter looked completely taken aback and baffled.

Kitty nodded. "Yah, and she started crying again."

"Who's James?" Peter asked, still looking as confused as before.

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know. She practically bit my head off when I asked and she said she didn't know and it wasn't important." Kitty drummed her nails on the table. "She's clearly lying."

"Hey... Do you think something happened to this James while Rogue was gone?" Peter asked.

"But she doesn't know a James." Kitty pointed out.

Peter sighed. "Good point... Maybe she met this guy while she was gone? I mean, she did disappear for a month."

"But why would she start crying over this guy..." Suddenly her eyes were wide. "Oh my God! What if she fell in love with this James guy, and then he broke her heart?"

Peter blinked. "Could be, but let's not assume-"

Kitty cut him off. "It must be! She broke up with Bobby! Maybe she's hoping James will come back to her, but doesn't want Bobby hanging around if he does."

As Kitty explained it though, it seemed more and more likely.

"So what if you are right about this James guy?" Peter asked. "What now? I mean, Rogue seems torn up enough over him? We can't exactly confront her about him."

Kitty blinked. "Good point... We'll have to let Rogue come to us about him... but don't say anything that might set her off. She's miserable enough as it is."

* * *

A/N: There's my little bonus chapter. Is Kitty right? mmmm only one way to find out... I need to continue writing and you need to keep reviewing :P :D 


	7. Investigations

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

* * *

**Investigations**

Logan wandered around the school grounds for a while, starting to get frustrated. _Where on Earth is she?! _Logan growled out loud.

It was then he heard music playing faintly.

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Following the sound of music he walked through the forest until he came to small clearing. Hiding behind a tree, he saw Rogue sitting on a swing that was tied from a tree, her eyes fixed on the ground. Her face held sadness as she swung forward and backward in time to the music. 

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away

The song was cut off as Rogue turned to the radio sitting on the ground next to the swing. She gave it a kick in the side and the radio switched stations.

Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Rogue sighed and turned back to the radio.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

With another kick, the station changed once again.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't -

Rogue blinked and her eyes flashed with anger as she kicked the radio. Each time the station changed, it came to either a slow song, sad song, or both. 

This continued for a few minutes before Rogue finally decided to stick with one station, which was playing a somewhat upbeat song.

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Rogue swung back and forth on the swing. Suddenly her head jerked upwards, and Logan ducked behind the tree he was standing behind. 

"LOGAN!" She screeched.

Logan came out from behind the tree. Her teeth were clenched together in anger, her face red with tears stains and her eyes bright and pink. Crying, again.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. "Did I not tell you to leave me alone?!"

Yeah, yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

"Yah." Logan said, then decided to at least defend himself. "But I was worried. Rogue, something's really wrong with you. I think you need-"

"I don't care!" She hissed. "I don't care if you think I should talk to someone about it! It's my business! Leave it alone Logan!"

"Rogue! Would you listen to me for JUST A MINUTE?!?!?!" He yelled, he didn't mean to, but he did. "Sorry." He apologized quickly. "But please, everyone's worried. You're not yourself."

"How observant." Rogue said coldly and in a bitter, sarcastic tone.

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

Logan ignored her. "Really Rogue. If something's bothering you, you need to talk about it. Keeping all your feelings locked inside won't help." 

Rogue tilted her head back. When she looked ahead at him again, he could see the familiar glint her eye that marked she was extremely pissed off. "Gee Logan, you're really one to talk." Logan just blinked in response and Rogue continued. "When Jean died, you didn't sulk at all. You really talked about it."

Logan felt his anger boiling. "Jean doesn't have anything to do with this."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at Logan. "Don't talk to me about talking to others about feelings Logan!" She spat.

Logan never would have expected himself to get mad at Rogue. She had always been so sweet. But this Rogue in front of him wasn't sweet. She was an evil twisted version of Rogue. A Rogue that only knew how to cry and yell.

And that last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

  
Logan growled and glared back at Rogue. "What's your problem?" 

"My problem?" Rogue glared at Logan with a powerful amount on hate. "My problem is that nobody will leave me alone!" Suddenly Rogue was crying again. "Everyone says 'you need to talk,' 'talk to me,' 'tell everyone your feelings!' I can't talk to anyone if nobody will let me think first!" Rogue buried her face in her hands.

And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember

"I just need time and space Logan. Is that so much to ask for?" Rogue looked at him with her bright pink eyes. 

Logan felt a pang of guilt run through him. He'd been judging Rogue, but he didn't even know what the poor girl had been through. He'd been so focused on what he wanted, he wanted to know what had happened to Rogue, that he hadn't even stopped to think of what she wanted. What she clearly needed. All she wanted was time to think through what had happened.

After all, when Jean had died, the only thing he wanted was to be left alone, so he could think. He wanted peace and quiet. Once he got it, he had been able to slowly turn back to the way he used to be... well almost.

_But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew_

"Rogue..." Logan said slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Rogue nodded. "Can you please leave me alone now?" She asked. She no longer sounded angry, but her voice held a pleading note in it.

Logan nodded and began to walk away but stopped. "Rogue?"

__

My darling  
My darling  
Who knew

My darling

Rogue looked up. "What?" 

Logan paused. "After you've thought about... what happened, will you at least talk to someone... anyone, about it?"

Rogue nodded. "Yah. I will. Just now's not the time."

Logan nodded in understanding and turned to leave. As he was leaving he heard Rogue singing the last few lines of the song softly.

_  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew _

_What happened to you Rogue? _Logan wanted to know, more than anything. He wanted to know more than he wanted an endless amount of beer. More than he wanted to see Xavier again. Maybe even more than seeing Jean again.

* * *

A/N: I know some might find this chapter a little weird, but I thought the songs fit, and I was kinda of desperate for something to make the chapter a little longer. Sorry for not updating in a long time. Truth is I got distracted with writing my other stories. I'll try not to make you wait so long next time. XP Thanks for all the reviews!!! 

-cough- tomorrow's my Birthday!!!!!


	8. You Seem Miserable

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

* * *

You Seem Miserable

"Hey Logan?" 

When Logan had first heard the footsteps, he had allowed himself to believe it was Rogue, ready to talk to him and confess what had happened. But it would have been too soon. I mean, he'd only just talked to her yesterday.

No, it was Kitty. A heavier set of footsteps told him Peter was following her. He waited for the third set, but it never came. It seemed Kitty and Peter weren't hanging out with Bobby as much as they used to. _Ha! Jackass! _Logan smirked slightly, but it fell soon again and he turned back around to face the two teenagers.

"Yah? What do you need?" He asked, hands deep in his jean pockets.

Kitty looked at Peter anxiously and looked back at Logan. "We have something to tell you."

"Actually, _you _have something to tell him." Peter corrected her, without even hesitating.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "But you know about it." She retorted.

Logan sighed. "Right, are you going to tell me something important or just argue all afternoon?"

Kitty blinked. "Something the matter Logan?"

Logan shook his head. "No. What makes you say that?"

"You seem miserable." Kitty stated bluntly. "Sorry, but are you sure you're okay?"

Logan was beginning to get exasperated at this point. "Yes Kitty. Now what do you want to tell me?" He asked again.

Kitty and Peter shared a look. "Can we go to your room? I mean, I don't think it'd be good if Bobby overheard."

Logan blinked in confusion. "Why?" He asked, but nonetheless, leading the way to his room.

Kitty and Peter shared another look. "You'll understand when you hear what we have to say."

Soon they were in Logan's room and Logan sat on a chair in the back of his room, so Kitty and Peter could sit on his bed.

"Right. Now what is it you have to tell me that's so secret that you couldn't tell me in a deserted hallway?" Logan couldn't help but adding some sarcasm to his voice.

"It's Rogue!" Kitty burst out.

Now she had Logan's undivided attention. "What? Is she okay?"

Kitty nodded, then shook her head. "I don't know. That's what I came to talk to you about. Logan, I think something really bad happened to her while she was gone."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Logan was being sarcastic again.

Peter nudged Kitty. "Tell him." He urged.

Kitty sighed. "No I mean, I think something happened... and it involved this guy called James."

"James?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who the Hell is James?"

Peter shook his head. "We don't know, but it's what we think."

Kitty nodded. "At night, she keeps repeating the name 'James' over and over again and each time she sounds like she's in pain."

Logan blinked. "So...?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "It's obvious isn't it? She fell in love with this James guy. And he obviously didn't feel the same about her and left her. Now she's all torn up about it. Makes sense doesn't it? I mean, she loved Bobby when she left, and now she's dumped him! Get it?"

Logan blinked again, unsure of what to say. If that had really been the problem, Rogue should have known she could talk to him. After all, he knew better than anyone else what it was like to have your affections for someone be pushed away. Or worse, for your heart to be broken.

Kitty continued, breaking Logan's train of thought. "Rogue rarely cries. She cried when Jean died. That's the only time I think I ever saw her cry. Now she goes around, sulking and crying every ten minutes. See? It all fits!"

At this Logan's thoughts came back to him. Rogue's heart clearly wasn't in one piece anymore. It had been broken while she had gone. But still... something didn't quite fit. "Have you asked her about this 'James?'"

"I tried asking her the other night, but she just said she didn't know. Then she said it wasn't important." Kitty confessed.

"Clearly she's lying." Peter summarized.

"Yah, and for a good reason." Logan muttered. "She obviously doesn't want anyone butting in on her personal affairs."

"Yah, but-"  
Logan cut her off. "You might be wrong. I mean, that doesn't explain why she returned without her stuff and carrying a jar." He snorted.

Kitty blinked as though remembering. "That reminds me, I meant to inspect the jar yesterday, but I couldn't find it. I think she hid it."

"And what about her stuff?" Logan asked.

Kitty shrugged. "It's possible she lost it... or maybe she was sharing an apartment with James and when her heart got broken, she just left as soon as possible."

"And somehow left with a jar?" Logan rolled his eyes. "This is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard." He muttered then glared at the other two. "Get out of my room. And don't come to me with such absurd stories. Only tell me facts, not stupid ideas or figures. Get out of my room."

"But Logan-"

"OUT!" He barked.

Kitty jumped up and phased right through the door in her haste to get out. Peter followed her out, actually taking the time to open the door.

Logan got up and slammed the door closed. He didn't get why he was so angry. They _had _told him facts about why Rogue was miserable. He had a weird burning in his chest, one he had only felt when Jean was around, and Scott would come along, disturbing their conversations.

Logan stopped dead. Wait a minute! That feeling was jealousy. Was he feeling jealous of this James because he was clearly all Rogue ever thought about.

_Nah. _Logan reassured himself. It was because Rogue was like his family... his only family. This feeling was anger. Anger that James was clearly causing Rogue pain. That was all.

But Logan couldn't help remembering how beautiful she looked, even with red eyes and tear stained cheeks, and his heart seemed to beat a little faster.

* * *

A/N: Ooooooohhhh it justs gets more and more exciting doesn't it?

Thanks for all the birthday wishes!!! I had a really good one. Anyways, review and I'll get to work on the story A-SAP!!!


	9. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

* * *

Remember Me

Logan wandered the halls of the Institute, trying to find a certain Southern Belle. It had been about a week now and he was beginning to worry that perhaps Rogue had forgotten about their little talk. 

After searching for close to a half hour, he eventually did find her. She was in the kitchen, and when Logan scented the air, he could smell freshly made hot chocolate.

He entered the kitchen, but before he could make his presence known Rogue was talking. "I haven't forgotten what you said." She said in a monotone.

Logan blinked. "How did you know I was here?"

"Huh?" Rogue asked, looking up at him. She looked completely exhausted, as though she hadn't slept the night before.

"I didn't say anything, and you didn't look up. How did you know I was here?" Logan repeated his question.

"I saw you from the corner of my eye." She said and looked back down at her hot chocolate, which she was stirring with a spoon. "You want some?"

Logan sat down across from her. "No, that's okay, I'm fine."

Rogue looked back at him. "So what do you want?" She asked.

Logan could feel the way she left her words hanging and he had a feeling she had just stopped herself from adding 'this time.' Logan just shook his head in response to what she said and sat there for a few minutes, watching her stir her drink lazily.

"Rogue? Who's James?" He asked, not being able to help himself. Ever since his conversation with Kitty, he couldn't stop wondering if Rogue was miserable because f this James character.

Rogue looked at him and blinked a few times, surprise in her eyes. "How'd you know about him?" She asked.

_So Kitty wasn't lying about a James being involved. _"Who's James?" He repeated.

Rogue shrugged. "A friend. We met in line for the cure." She mumbled, eyes staring at the drink. She spoke without looking at him.

Logan felt surprised. This was the first thing she had ever said about what had happened while she had been gone.

"So why didn't he come back with you?" Logan asked. If he had been just a friend, he must have bee able top come back, unless...

"We belonged to separate paths. I couldn't follow him or his path."

Logan felt as though something had cut him deep inside. _So she did have a thing for Mr. James! And he left her! _"Why not?"

Rogue shrugged again, and her hair fell in front of her face. Logan reached forward and brushed it back, seeing the tears falling from her eyes, thick and fast.

"I know how you feel." He said barely loud enough for her to hear. "You know, with Jean and all." Jean had never loved him the way he loved her, or she had loved Scott, but now when he thought of her, he didn't get the familiar tingling of happiness he used to get. Now it was just sadness at her loss and all that she could have still given to the school.

It was while he was leaning forward he could smell traces of alcohol. It was in Rogue's drink and on her breath.

"Rogue!" He growled and snatched her drink away as Rogue's own hand lunged for the drink.

As a result the cup fell off the table and smashed to pieces on the floor. The rest of her drink splashed all over the floor.

Logan leaned over to pick up the pieces, and as he was leaned over, he saw the case of beer that was resting underneath Rogue's chair.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, sitting back up, his throat tightening.

He didn't know whether to be mad at her, or scared. But his voice was full of surprise.

"Get what?" Rogue asked, sounding clueless.

Logan settled for angry. He hated nothing more than when people played dumb when they very well knew what.

"That beer! Under your chair! Where'd you get that?!" He asked, eyes narrowing in anger.

Rogue bent over and pulled the case out. About half the bottles were empty and clanked together. "I found it lying around and decided not to waste them."

Logan tested the air again. Now when he focused, he could smell the alcohol on her breath, and it was pretty powerful. He was surprised she wasn't falling off her chair yet.

"Why? What on Earth would cause you to put beer in your drink Marie?" He asked, praying she would at last explain herself, say what was troubling her, why she was always crying and yelling.

Rogue opened her mouth, but all that came out was a sore cough. She closed it, and swallowed as tears began pouring from her eyes all over again. "You know better than anyone else what I'm going through." She sniffed and blinked, but it only caused more tears to spill from her eyes. "You know... with Jean and everything."

Logan nodded and sighed. "Yah, but I got past that. In a way I knew that she could never really be mine."

Rogue looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Logan gave her an odd look. "Huh? What do you mean what am I talking about? You're the one who said I knew better than anyone else what you're... going through."

Rogue's eyes looked even more confused before softening with realization, and then filled with more tears. "Oh Logan... I meant..."

Logan's eyes widened with realization. "Oh Marie! What happened?"

She just shook her head and looked away from him. "It's not like that Logan."

Logan reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Marie... you're lying. Tell me the truth. Tell me everything."

Rogue's eyes were quite pink, but the tears had stopped falling... for now. She inhaled slowly, but before she could say a word, Kitty ran into the room.

"Logan!" She screamed, sounding out of breath and in a rush.

At that moment, Logan felt like stabbing Kitty until she had died fifty times, but all he did was drop Rogue's cheek.

Before he could say anything, Kitty was talking. "We're under attack!"

Logan looked back at Rogue. "Stay here." He ordered and stood up. He was halfway to the door when he heard Rogue's chair sliding across the floor as she stood up.

"While I what? Watch from the sidelines?" She asked, her voice filled with something he'd never heard her use before. Sounded like she was scoffing, with a hint of determination. "Huh! I don't think so."

Logan turned back around to look at her. There it was. Determination in her eyes. Clenched fists. She wanted in on this fight. Logan's heart seemed to be squeezed as he thought of her getting beat around.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, trying to sound like his usual self. Or at least his caring self. "You're a human."

"Aren't we all?" Rogue retorted.

Logan found he didn't have an answer to this and so he turned back around to follow Kitty out of the kitchen, hoping Rogue would listen to him this once. But something in the back of his mind told him something was about to go wrong. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy. (Auditions for school play and getting a callback and then stressing whether I'll be in or not) So here's the deal: Next chapter will arise new questions, but the chapter after that, I'll begin answering them (Or rather Rogue will be) so sit tight and I'll get to work on the next chapter. 


	10. Rogue's New Face

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

* * *

Rogue's New Face

"Who's attacking us?" Logan asked as he burst outside and rushed to Storm's side. Everyone else was already outside and in full uniform. "What's going on?" 

The Earth gave a sudden shake, but the reason of doing so remained a mystery, though Logan had an idea it had to do with the attacker on the school.

Storm looked at him, then up at the sky which was crackling in a threatened manner. "Sentinels." She said simply.

"Who's behind it?" Logan asked.

Storm shook her head. "No idea. But get ready. There's a fair few of them." She glided into the air, to see how close they were.

Everyone else stood at the ready. Beast, Angel, Iceman, Colossus and Shadowcat. Logan knew from training that each of them had certain skills that would provide useful. Colossus could smash the Sentinel to pieces, as could Beast. Iceman could freeze the thing in less then a minute. Angel knew how to distract them long enough for Kitty to phase inside the Sentinel, and easily unwire them. And Storm could fry them in a heartbeat.

Logan stood, waiting with everyone else. A tree fell over, and the Sentinels were upon them. With a massive leap, Beast was launched at the nearest Sentinel. Angel was in the sky, and the air had grown considerably cold as Iceman began freezing them.

SNIKT. Logan's claws had come out. He always hated fights against robots, or thing bigger than him. It was difficult to bring his opponent down. Oh well. He'd have to make due.

With a sharp whistle, Colossus had run over to Logan, picked him up and threw him into the air. From on top of the Sentinel, Logan could see just how many there were. He had to stop himself from yelling in annoyance. At least a dozen. At least. There had to be more.

_What the fuck is all this about? _Logan sawed off the head of the Sentinel was standing on and it soon fell over, causing the ground to shake briefly.

Logan continued fighting, like everyone else, but the Sentinels kept coming.

It came as a surprise when the Sentinels stopped moving though, and man appeared in front of the ranks of robots.

"Bravo." The man applauded in a mocking sort of way. "I didn't expect you all to put up such a tough fight." He smirked.

"What the Hell is he talking about?" Kitty panted, standing up next to Peter and Bobby, who were only a foot or so away from Logan. Angel and Storm touched ground, and Beast leaped back on the ground beside them.

The mysterious man began clapping again. "Although I must express how disappointed I am that not all of you are out here. Where's the rest of your team?"

"What are you going on about?" Warren asked. "There's no one else. It's just us."

The stranger frowned. "No. You're missing at least two others. They're the ones I'm interested in." He said, his smirk returning.

"If you mean Jean and Scott." Storm said in a warning voice. "You can forget it, you twisted-"

"Not them! I don't even know who they are!" The man looked exasperated. "I mean-"

"You mean me." A familiar voice came from behind everyone.

Logan (and the others of course) spun around to see Rogue leaning against the currently open doorway to the Institute. She stepped forward and the door swung closed behind her. She continued to walk forward, staring at the stranger with an odd look in her eye.

The man now looked excited as he grinned in an evil, twisted way, at Rogue. "Precisely!"

Rogue walked past the group, everyone too surprised to saw anything. _What's going on? Marie?? _Logan wanted to ask her, but his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth.

Rogue was now yards in front the mysterious man. At the sight of her, the Sentinels began to go haywire as they all began moving again.

Rogue's gaze shifted from the man to the Sentinels which began walking forwards... towards her.

"Rogue!" Logan hissed, knowing she could very well hear him. "Get back here!"

The man was smirking. "Now be a good dear and just stand still. It'll be a lot less work on my part taking you back where you belong. And um... where is your friend?"

"What friend?" Rogue asked in a monotone, eyes fixed on the Sentinel. "You mean the one you killed?"

The Sentinels were growing exceptionally close to Rogue, but she ignored the close proximity of them and it frightened Logan. She didn't have powers. There was no way for her to fight them off.

"Nonsense! We didn't kill him!" The man was looking absolutely scandalized. "We merely knocked him out. Make his return easier."

"Well the doctors certainly told a different story." Rogue told him, eyes finally looking him in the eye.

The man's jaw dropped open in surprise, but it closed again and he seemed to be indifferent about it. "No matter, we weren't really interested in him that much anyways."

The Sentinels had stopped walking now. "Mutant 46 located!" One of them bellowed loudly.

Rogue looked back up at the Sentinel. It reached out an arm, and bent over to grab her, but she remained still, looking at it, not at all bothered.

"ROGUE!" Nearly everyone screamed.

"Move!" Logan yelled, but before he, or anyone else for that matter, could move an inch in her direction, the Sentinel froze, arm outstretched, hand inches from her.

_A malfunction? _Logan asked himself.

Rogue tore her gaze from the Sentinel and back to the man. "Really Trask. You should know by now. Metal _sucks!_" She hissed at him.

_What is she talking about? _Logan wondered.

The man now identified as Trask stood gaping at Rogue, but soon calmed himself again. "I see you're up to your old tricks."

"As are you." Rogue looked at the Sentinel, looking disgusted. She stepped away from it and walked in Trask's direction.

"Don't come near me!" He warned. "I'll set all the Sentinels on you!" He threatened.

Rogue looked at the army of Sentinels still standing, and back at Trask. Shrugging, she ignored his warning as she kept walking towards him.

As Trask had promised, all the Sentinels turned in her direction and all began shouting. "Mutant 46 located!"

They all came bearing upon her as they stepped in her direction, though none of them got as far as bending over as they were all sent flying into the air as though hit by some invisible force. Logan looked around to see if perhaps Magneto was in their midst, but no sight, sound, or scent confirmed this.

"You know..." Rogue was talking as she walked as casually and calmly as ever towards Trask. "I had a plan that after I got the cure, I was going to go back to Mississippi and see my family again, who I haven't spoken to in nearly three years." The pain was back in Rogue's eye. "I wish I had followed it. I shouldn't have gone to you."

WHAT?!

"But you did." Trask was smirking with triumph. "Nothing you can do about it. And you're going to come back with me. Whether I have to drag you by the hair, or you come peacefully." 

The odd look was back in Rogue's eye as she looked at the fallen Sentinels. "As I see it, you can't hurt me, and I don't intend on going _anywhere _peacefully with you, you dirty lying bastard."

Trask whipped a hand out of sight, and when it came back in view, he was brandishing a gun. "Don't force me to use this." He said in a twisted pleading way.

Rogue stopped walking and stood staring at him as though _he _was stupid. "Are you deaf? Look around you for a second Trask! A gun isn't going to get to me. I told you before, metal sucks." She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"ROGUE!"

BANG, BANG, BANG!!

Three bullets went soaring through the air, and each of them hit Rogue with a weird clanking noise. A moment later, the bullets fell to the ground, useless.

Rogue opened her eyes again, but a fire was dancing in them now. Logan finally recognized the look in her eye. It was fury. It was pain. It was hate. He hadn't recognized it before because he had never seen her give anyone that look before. He could practically smell her hate, flowing off her. She hated this guy with a passion.

"I told you!" She growled, looking Trask right in the eye. "And you didn't listen! Like before! And like before, I'm pissed... right... off!"

In the blink of an eye Rogue was on top Trask, her hands throttling him. A sinister look had crept onto her face and she shook him as the guy clawed at her hands for release and oxygen. She did let go, but she forced him up with her.

"This is for James!" She said, appearing calm in an eerie kind of way and punched him right across the face. A sickening crunch followed and blood poured from his nose.

"This is for everyone else!" She said again and kicked him behind the legs so he fell flat on his back on the Earth with a loud 'THUD!'

As Trask laid on the ground moaning with pain, Rogue turned to walk away, but as though she had a second thought, she turned back around and slammed her foot down on his stomach.

Trask let out a loud yell and then gasped in pain. "Who was that for?" He managed to get out, and somehow saw with a smirk.

"That was for me." Rogue said, looking down at him as though he was a filthy worm that had managed to crawl onto her boot and she couldn't shake him off. "Because you killed me too."

* * *

A/N: I wrote this chapter a while ago, but I was holding onto it because I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. So I decided to post it and let you guys be the judges. 


	11. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

**

Truth Be Told...

"I really hate him." Rogue stated the obvious as she glared at Trask from the other side of the glass.

He was currently in a medical room as Storm and Hank did a quick patch job on him, much to the dislike of Rogue. Storm had insisted she needed to ask Trask a few questions and that was the only reason she was keeping him alive.

"Why though?" Logan asked, leaving with his back against the glass, not caring to see what Storm and Hank were doing.

"Don't you listen to anything I say?" Rogue asked in disdain. She had given Logan a hard look but now turned to continue glaring at Trask. "He ruined my life!"

"Well, he did say you chose to go with him." Logan pointed out lightly, highly aware Rogue would start yelling at him.

As he predicted, she rounded on him. "That's not even half of it!" She screeched. "Besides he tricked me! He... He told what he was going to do, but he _did_ the opposite! And then when I tried to get out of it, he wouldn't let me leave."

"Rogue... Marie..." Logan sighed. "I'm really trying to pay attention to what you're saying-"

"But you have better things to do." Rogue snarled.

"But you're not making any sense." He finished as though he hadn't been interrupted.

Rogue looked at him and blinked a few times, then looked back at Trask. Just then the doors opened and Hank and Storm came out.

"So?" Rogue asked, talking in a weird tone. A cross between hate, impatience and carelessness.

"So what?" Storm snapped then clamped a hand on Rogue shoulder, turning her around and steering her down the hall. "I have questions for you. And this time, you're going to answer!" She said, sounding more fierce than she had ever sounded.

Hank and Logan followed beside Rogue down the hall, who was still being pushed by Storm.

Rogue's eyes widened in panic. "Do I have to?" She whimpered.

"Yes." Storm said, trying to sound kinder. "Rogue, you've had weeks now. You've been crying everywhere you go. Then suddenly you try to kill this guy we've never seen before..." She trailed off for a minute but continued. "But clearly you've met him. And I want to know who he is and what he did to you."

"And we want to know who James is!" Kitty and came running down the hall, Peter and Bobby hot on her heels.

"In the War Room." Storm instructed.

The three teenagers did just that, and were joined seconds later by the three adults and Rogue.

"Sit." Storm commanded and pointed to a chair at the end of the table.

Rogue literally flopped into it with a bored look on her face.

"Now, tell us what happened?" Storm implored as she took a seat as well.

Rogue sat in her chair, looking at everyone in turn as though trying to remember who they were. When she opened her mouth to speak, it wasn't at all what they expected to hear. "Where's Warren?"

Kitty let out a sigh and sweat dropped.

"Right here." Warren came in and took the closest available seat. "Sorry. I was patching up my arm." He showed his arm which was wrapped in bandages.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, you can begin." Storm said.

Rogue sighed and looked up at the ceiling with a far off look on her face.

Everyone waited with baited breath as the minutes ticked by and she continued to gaze at the ceiling.

Then she began talking, but it was in a far off voice, as though she was talking to herself. "Whoever said 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone' was-" Rogue cut herself off.

_Right. _Logan thought. _Everyone who says that always says right. _He could tell everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Rogue lowered her gaze to look at the everyone. "Wrong." She finished, much to everyone's shock. "He was wrong." She repeated. She blinked a few times. "I knew what I had, before it was gone. And that's why it hurts so much." She sighed and looked to close to crying.

"Please explain." Storm said softly.

Rogue sighed. "I guess you guys deserve the whole story." She sighed again, closing her eyes. She had them closed for a few seconds as though trying to draw courage. "Okay, so it started a month ago while I was in line for the cure. I um..." She paused. "I met someone..."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make a cliffhanger, but I wanted the meeting to be in it's own chapter. So here's the deal: The next few chapters are going to be about Rogue cause she's going to be telling the story, and at times the others will ask questions or make comments. Okay? Kay! Review please!!!! byeeee 


	12. Magneto's Lackey

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**

* * *

**

Magneto's Lackey

"Pst!" 

Rogue eyelids twitched but she didn't open them. _No. It's not morning yet. _She told herself, but she knew there was no other reason why somebody would be hissing at her.

She let out a tiny groan, hoping it'd tell the person to let her rest a few more minutes. It felt like only five minutes ago she'd closed her eyes.

"Pst!"

Nope, the person was still trying to wake her up.

She'd spent three full days in line. Her bus had dropped her off at around six in the morning two days before yesterday. At night, she, and everyone else in line, was forced to sleep on the ground at their place, or else lose it and be forced to the back of the line.

The cure was given twenty-four hours a day, but the line was so long and that's why she'd spent the past two nights sleeping on the ground with countless others.

She knew that was why someone was trying to wake her up. The line must be moving again.

Rogue told herself if she didn't move soon, the line would move around her and she'd lose her place.

Rogue let out a yawn and forced her eyes to open. She exhaled and she could see the fog coming out her mouth. It was pretty cold. She looked around and had to suppress a growl.

The sky was still dark and the street lamps were still blaring down on the street and sidewalk. It was still night time! Rogue pressed a button on her watch and checked it, and saw it really had been only five minutes since she had closed her eyes.

Clearly someone decided it would be funny to keep her up all night. Ha! She'd show him.

"Pst!" The person was still at it. They didn't realize she had opened her eyes.

Well, she couldn't blame her or him. She had been sleeping sitting upright with her back against the wall of a building, her face and upper body in shadows.

On either side of her, as far as the eye could see, people were sprawled out on the ground, fast asleep, some snoring softly.

"Pst!" It was much louder this time. The other person was becoming impatient.

"Yah!" Rogue whispered, her tone not very pleasant. "I'm awake. What do you want?" She asked, trying not to disturb the people around her.

Rogue looked around trying to find where the noise was coming from. She thought she saw something move in the alley across from her. Then she knew she _had _seen something, or rather someone move.

Out of the shadows, a man walked forward, looking at her as though he had just found a buried treasure chest. His hair was a black, or it might have been a dark brown. It was too dark to tell, and he was wearing a black leather jacket which was bulging slightly at the upper arms. This guy was obviously trying to conceal well built muscles.

"What do you want?" Rogue repeated, turning her head away in a disgusted manner. "I want to sleep."

"Well, well, well. I never expected to see you here." The man said, clasping his hands together in front of him and smirking at her still.

Rogue eyed him suspiciously. "Do I know you? Am I supposed to know you?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on what that Xavier guy has ever told you."

Rogue blinked in confusion and the guy kept talking.

"You're an X-Men. Yah, I know all about that little secret super hero club. I'm not stupid. You're Rogue." He said point at her and making a clicking noise with his tongue. "Never expected to see an X-Men in line for the cure. What a joke!"

That's when it hit Rogue. "You're one of Magneto's lackey's! Aren't you?"

The man blinked. "James Madrox at your service." He said bowing slightly. "I also go by the name Multiple man."

"Greeeaaaat." Rogue said, rolling her eyes away from him. "Well, _Jamie_-" She said the name with spite. "I'm rather tired, so can you go away so that I can actually wake up tomorrow and continue moving in line and not lose my spot?"

James shrugged, completely indifferent. "Alright fine. But let me ask you one question."

Rogue shrugged. "Fire away."

James looked back down at her. The smirk was gone, now replaced with a serious look. "Do you really hate your powers?" He asked. When Rogue was silent he kept talking. "I mean, are you getting rid of them because you can't stand being a mutant, or is it because you don't have control?"

Had he been spying on her? Rogue's jaw fell open in surprise, but she managed to close it again so she wasn't gaping at him like some moron. "I tried to get control, but I couldn't. It's impossible."

The smirk was back as he shook his head. "No it's not. I know someone. He can help you."

Rogue's eyes narrowed and the glare was back. "If you mean Magneto-"

James gave a small chuckle. "No, not Magneto. I'm done with him. Besides, he's too busy trying to rid the planet of humans to care about who has control or not." He shook his head again, giving another small chuckle. "Nah. I know someone else, and if you come with me, I'll take you to him. He'll help you."

Rogue looked up at James, then down the line of mutants in line for the cure. The building still wasn't it sight. It meant she'd be spending a few more nights outside.

James seemed to realize he was swaying her. "I mean, control's better than having to waste your days and nights away on the sidewalk for something you know you'll regret."

James stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned around. He began walking down the street without so much as looking back at Rogue.

Rogue pressed a button on her watch. 2:03 a.m. flashed back at her. She looked back up to see James was shrinking. She had to make up her mind, and fast or else he'd be gone.

------------------------------------------------

"But you didn't go with him, did you?" Kitty asked. "When you first came home, Storm asked if you got the cure and you said you did!" She said, voice raising as though she was horrified at the thought Rogue would lie.

Rogue shook her head. "If you remember correctly, I didn't say anything."

-----------------------------------------------------

"James!" Rogue called. She grabbed her duffel bag and hitched it over her shoulder.

She ran down the street and saw James had heard her call and had stopped for her. "So you tagging along then?" He said, grinning. He rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Excellent."

Rogue looked him in the eye. "Just don't make me regret this."

"Of course not." James said and the two of them set off down the street, Rogue not knowing what to expect.

* * *

A/N: So there's the beginning of Rogue's story. I'm working on the rest of it, don't worry, I know where I'm going with it. And I was going to update sooner but the internet went down on my computer so I couldn't post it. Later!


	13. Anchorage

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**

* * *

**

Anchorage

_Final Boarding for Flight 162 at Gate 42. _

"Why are we at the airport?" Rogue asked James.

She followed him down the busy hallway, weaving through the crowd trying hard not to bump into others.

"Well, see, the man I'm taking you to doesn't exactly live in New York." James said, slowing down as he looked for their gate. "Ah, here we are."

He went over and sat down on a chair near a window, over looking the runways and other planes which were being boarded.

Rogue sat next to him, putting her bag on the floor next to his. She checked her boarding pass. "Anchorage? As in Alaska?" She asked not trying to hide her surprise.

"Yah. I know it's kind of short notice, but what was I supposed to do?"

Rogue sighed and roll her eyes. "You could have told me where he lived before I agreed to coming with you." Rogue pointed out.

James shrugged in an indifferent way. "You're the on that agreed to tag along for the ride." He reminded her.

"Oh whatever!" Was Rogue only reply back to this.

James checked his watch. "We don't board for another half hour. I'm going to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"You?" Rogue stuttered. "You need to catch up on sleep? What about me? I spent all day in line for the cure and just as I was falling asleep you came along waking me up."

James looked at her in amusement. "And what do you think I was doing all day. I followed you, then waited for everyone else to fall asleep before speaking to you. At least you got the chance to begin to fall asleep." He pointed out, slouching further in his seat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Oh." Rogue replied, looking around the gate area they were located in.

Not very many other people were there. Rogue sighed and slouched into her seat, trying to fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So what? You both just slept there?" Storm asked.

"Well, I don't know about James, but I did." Rogue smiled slowly as though lost in the memory.

"What if you missed your flight?" She persisted.

Rogue shrugged indifferently. "Then it was James' money wasted, wasn't it?" She smirked in a conniving way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Leave me alone." She mumbled.

"I'd love to, but if you don't get up soon, the plane will leave without us." Rogue heard the laughing voice of James reply.

Rogue sat up, eyes opening.

James grinned. "Come on. You can sleep on the plane." He told Rogue as he got up, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking over to the line to board the plane.

Rogue quickly stretched her arms before getting up, grabbing her bag and running over to James.

"Don't separate from me." Rogue warned him. "I lose you, then I'm going to have to go back to the cure building and be forced to wait at the back of the line."

James smirked. "Rogue, I only moved ten feet away from you. You can't possibly lose me if we're that close to each other."

Rogue glared at him slightly.  
James smirked. "I know. I'm such a handsome guy you can't stand to be away from me. I understand, it happens a lot." Rogue's jaw fell open, but he kept talking. "Don't worry. I don't mind. You're pretty cute looking yourself."

Finally Rogue found her voice. "Oh, shut up!" Rogue handed her ticket over, it was checked then handed back to her.

She waited for James to get his checked and they went down the terminal and were on the plane.

"You want the window seat?" James asked, a politeness to his tone.

"Sure." Rogue said, in a neutral, non-caring way.

After securing their bags up above Rogue slid into her seat and James made himself comfortable in the one next to her.

"I've never been on a plane before." She admitted. "Well, I've been on the Blackbird, but I've never been on an actual _plane_ before."

"Oh. Well, if you can ride the X-Jet, I'm pretty sure you can handle this." James grinned.

He proved to be right. The plane took off ten minutes later and Rogue was not at all disturbed by the take off, or the brief turbulence they got mid flight. In fact, she was so at ease she fell back asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't wake up until the plane reached Alaska." Rogue said, the memory replaying in her head. "Alaska is beautiful from up above..." She came back to it. "So the plane landed and we got off the plane."

"And so begins the next chapter of The Rogue's journey." Beast said from the corner of the room.

Rogue nodded, but inside she was smiling at the little bit of the story she had kept to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------

The whole plane gave a small shudder and Rogue jump started awake from surprise. She calmed herself down almost instantly though. She gave a small yawn and tried to go back to sleep, burying her head in her pillow.

Her eyes snapped open. She didn't have a pillow. She turned and saw her head was currently resting on James's shoulder and chest.

She knew she should move her head away and fall asleep in different position, but his shoulder was too comfy, and if she moved her head, he's wake upon account of the fact his head was currently resting on the top of her head.

Nah, she'd stay like this. If he woke up, he'd think she hadn't done it on purpose because she had fallen asleep sitting upright and somehow her head had found his shoulder. He couldn't get mad at her for an accident.

Seeming to be satisfied with that thought it mind, she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh. Cute?? Yesssss. Anyways sorry, it took me a little longer to get this done then some of the others. I got kind of stuck for a bit but I was able to finish the chapter off. Anyways review and byeeeee. 


	14. The Next Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

Oh-My-God!-Oh-My-God!-Oh-My-God! -Comes running in with story, trips and falls- I'M SORRY!!!!! It's been like two weeks since I last posted and I'm really sorry. First I got cut off from the Internet and I found no point in continuing the continue writing it because there was a chance our computer was going to be wiped. Then I got busy over the weekend and I was unsure how to continue with my story. Although under no circumstance will this story (or any of my stories for that matter) be discontinued! I hate discontinued stories and it'd be hypocritical if I did abandon this story, especially whem I myself is loving it. :

**

* * *

**

The Next Chapter

"Aw man." James stretched his arms high above his head. "I slept like a baby." 

He grunted in disapproval when Rogue poked him in the stomach as she walked around him, exiting the terminal.

"Someone's in a foul mood." James pulled his backpack up higher on his shoulder and racing to catch up with Rogue who hadn't stopped to wait for him.

"Yah, I wonder why." Rogue said sarcastically. "Some of us weren't so lucky you know, with the way you snore-"

"Okay, you know what, I've heard that line so many times, just save it." James said, leading the way to the airport exit.

Rogue snapped her fingers in fake annoyance. "Oh damn! And here I thought I was being creative." She smirked.

"Oh ha ha." James rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"Thank you." Rogue grinned.

James gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Have you ever been to Alaska before?" Rogue asked, completely changing the topic.

"Yah!" James said with a sardonic laugh. "Of course. I mean, I'd have to otherwise I wouldn't know where to find this guy."

Rogue followed him outside. "Does '_this guy' _have a name?" Rogue asked.

James raised an eyebrow at her, vaguely reminding her of Logan. "Sure does." He grinned in amusement. "Bolivar Trask. He's the only guy that can help with mutant control. He's not a mutant himself, but he's a genius."

"So, what makes you think he can help me?" Rogue asked, as they finally found the doors and walked outside.

"Because I've seen him help others... in fact..." James looked slightly embarrassed. "He helped me with my control."

"Really?" This came as a shock to Rogue.

"Yah." James waved an arm as he hailed a taxi. "Everytime someone bumped into me or hit me, I'd multiple. It was terrible. But after a three week stay with this guy, I had complete control."

"So how long do you think it'll take me to get control?" Rogue asked as James finally caught the attention of a nearby taxi.

James eyed Rogue up and down a few times. "I don't know. It's hard to say. It varies from the different types of mutations. There was teenage boy who had to stay for two months so he could get control of his mutation, which was animal shape shifting. Of course, it didn't help that everytime he turned into an animal, he'd take the personality traits of said animal. But for you..." He looked her up and down a few more times. "I'd say two to four weeks."

The taxi pulled over and they packed their stuff into the trunk. "I guess that's not too bad." Rogue said as they slid into the backseat.

"Where to?" The driver asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Train station please." James said, pulling out his wallet and counting his money. "Yah, we definitely have enough for the cab and train tickets." He grinned again and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"So, does Mr. Trask work alone or does he have some crazy little scientists running around and working with him?" Rogue asked, continuing their conversation.

"It's just plain old Trask." James informed her. "And yes and no. He has people working for him, but their mainly mutants he's helped in the past that work for him as their thanks." He leaned over and whispered. "But be careful not to associate with them too much. Not all of them are good." He sat up straight again.

Rogue blinked a few times in confusion. "What the Hell does that mean?"

James shook his head. "Trust me, you'll understand when we get there."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"If he didn't want you associating with them, why'd he take you there?" Bobby asked. "I mean, it sounds as if he was taking you somewhere dangerous."

Rogue had her elbow propped up on the table, chin rest in the palm of her hand. She shrugged her shoulder, blinking as her eyes swam with tears. "I don't know. I guess he knew how desperately I wanted control. And maybe since he'd been there before he thought nobody would dare try anything to me because I had come with him." She sighed and suddenly got a far away look on her face.

"Thought?" Logan blurted out before thinking.

Rogue's eyes hardened. "In case you hadn't noticed Logan, me and Trask aren't on the best of terms." She said with a hint of deepest loathing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

James handed his money over to the taxi driver. "Thanks." He said as the driver hopped back in, waved his hand to acknowledge James's words and drove away.

"Now we get train tickets." James said, half to himself as he went inside.

Rogue followed him inside and towards the ticket booth.

"Hey, I need two tickets to Fairbanks." He said to the woman inside.

A minute later she was sliding him the tickets through the gap on her window and he handed her the money.

He turned around and handed Rogue her ticket. "Now we find our train. Platform 6." He read off the ticket and set off once again.

Rogue took a quick glance at her ticket as James tried to figure out which direction Platform 6 was at. Finally he figured it out and grabbed Rogue's hand pulling her along.

"This says the train leaves at 4:30...That's in ten minutes!" Rogue said, unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I know Rogue." He said in a bit of a sing-song voice, like he wanted her to shut up or something. Now he was very close to a run, pushing past people and pulling Rogue along the whole way.

Six minutes later the train came in sight and the conductor was just climbing aboard. They quickly flashed their tickets and got on, James pushing Rogue into a seat near the front.

"What-"

James cut her off as he sat down and looked at her somewhat sternly. "Trust me, we need to sit in the front."

Rogue didn't say anything for a minute. She looked out the window and watched as the train started up and move away from the station. Soon Anchorage was far out of sight.

"The train left three minutes late." James said to himself as he glanced down at his watch.

Rogue rested her elbow and the window ledge and rolled her eyes. "What does it matter?" She asked, her breath fogging the window.

"Oh trust me. It matters." Was all James said in reply.

Rogue sighed and watched the white barren lands passing past the window. Half a minute later snowflakes began falling from the sky, making the level of snow on the ground grow.

Rogue shifted her gaze from the window to James. "Why didn't we just fly from New York to Fairbanks? Why to Anchorage and then take the train to Fairbanks."

James stretched then looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Because we're not going to Fairbanks." He whispered, after leaning in.

Rogue blinked. "What?"

James rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "We're getting off before we reach Fairbanks." He shook his head and sat back. "I'll explain it all later."

Rogue gave him an irritated look and slammed her forehead against the window. "You're not being helpful."

James shrugged. "I told you, I'll explain it later." He saw Rogue shoot him a look mixed with irritation and mistrust. "Oh lighten up. You'll thank me when this is all over and done with."

Rogue rested her head against the window again, watching as the snow fell from the sky a little faster, and coming to rest on the window.

----------------------------------------------------

"So where'd you go if you weren't going to Fairbanks?" Storm asked, pacing around the table, unable to remain seated.

She wasn't the only one. Logan was leaning against the back wall, and Hank had drifted out of his chair and was pulling out a map.

"The train wasn't making any stops between Anchorage and Fairbanks was it?" He asked, eyes running over the map, scanning it.

"Of course not. We had to make it stop ourselves." Rogue answered instantly.

"Where?" Kitty piped up.

"I was just getting to that!" Rogue said impatiently. "Stop asking pointless questions that I'm going to answer anyways!" Rogue snapped.

Kitty looked taken aback and opened her mouth to object but Storm rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe it's best we remain quiet and stop interrupting Rogue. This can't be easy can it?" Storm said gently.

Rogue looked away. "Of course it isn't." Rogue said and turned back to the group. "The train ride was three and a half hours long."

Kitty opened her mouth to ask a question, but though better of it and closed her mouth again. Storm gave her an approving look then turned to Rogue to continue, who did just that.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you can forgive me for the overly long update. I promise you won't have to wait another two weeks for the next update. Love you all and your reviews!! XOXO


	15. Hop Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! I know I promised the chapter would be up sooner then expected, but my life caught up to me and I had all these things I had to deal with and life got hectic, then I never had musings for writing, though I'll always keep my promise my story will not be discountinued. Okay, I won't hold you up any longer. Here's the chapter I know you're probably dying to read.

* * *

**Hop Off**

Rogue spent the first fifteen minutes of the train ride ignoring James completely. However she soon grow bored and tried to sleep, which proved futile as she had spent a five hour plane ride sleeping and was now too awake to try sleeping again.

James seemed to be trying to do the same, but was also having the same problems as he had slept on the plane as well.

After trying to fall asleep, Rogue rested her head against the window again and began counting snowflakes, but became so bored of this she felt a slight headache coming on in her right temple.

The two soon opted for forgetting their brief disagreement earlier and started up a casual conversation.

Rogue gave a brief outline about the many people living in the mansion and her friends and members of the X-Men, and in turn, James told her about some of Magneto's new lackeys and what some of their powers were and what it was like working for Magneto.

"On the whole, it's not too bad. I mean, he does provide shelter and food in return for undivided loyalty. It's a fair price to pay." James grinned.

"Do you actually believe in his ridiculous ideas?" Rogue asked, unable to help herself.

James shrugged. "Kind of did, but after he ditched me, I kind of thought 'screw him' and that is that." He grinned as though proud of himself.

Rogue was about to reply when a thought crossed her mind. "Was there a guy by the name John Allerdyce working for him?"

James blinked. "Pyro?"

"Yah him." Rogue snorted, sounding peeved.

James nodded. "Yah. He's like Magneto's right hand man and even more so now that Mystique's gone and been shot with the cure."

Rogue shook her head. "The traitor." She muttered then turned and explained what had happened with Pyro at Alkali Lake and everything.

James nodded patiently as she finished her story and began ranting for several long minutes about how he was a conniving traitor and ought to burn in Hell.

---------------------------------------------------

"Of course you wouldn't know, but we saw him at Alcatraz." Storm caught Rogue off in the middle of a very colourful word. "Bobby fought him, but we're unsure of what happened to him afterwards. For all we know he's dead."

Hank gave a small cough. "But we're straying off topic. Please do continue Rogue."

Rogue kind of tossed her head to the side and then plunged right back into her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was halfway through telling James the story about how the Institute was invaded by Strykers soldiers, when he looked down at his watch.

"Shit!" He cursed, getting to his feet.

"What-" Rogue started to ask but was cut off when James waved at her to keep quiet.

Being pissed that he refused to tell her anything anymore, she stood from her seat and walked over to him, determination and annoyance etched on her face.

James was now in the front, knocking on the door when the conductor appeared, looking surprised. "Yes Sir?" He asked, looking between Rogue and James.

"Is it possible to have the train stop?" James asked as though he was simply asking whether the sun was shining or not.

The conductor blinked, once... twice... three times. "Pardon?"

"Could you please stop the train?" James repeated, looking unfazed.

The conductor had this look on his face like James has asked him to stop the snow from falling. "Why on Earth would you want us to stop the train here? There's no cities for hours."

James grinned. "Me and my sister are visiting our aunt. She lives out in a cottage near the mountains."

The conductor scratched his beard thoughtfully. "I see, but you must understand that this is a one way train and making no stops. I'm sorry, but you'll have to sit and wait until the train stops at Fairbanks." Without another word, the conductor went back inside and closed the door.

James scowled and turned around, grabbing Rogue's arm. "Come on." He said. He stopped by their seats and picked up their bags, handing Rogue hers and then pulling her down the aisle.

"What now?" She asked, following him.

At the back, James opened the door to the luggage compartment and went inside, ushering Rogue in. She went inside and he closed the door.

"What are you planning now?" Rogue asked, her frustration growing all over again.

James sighed as he headed to the back of the luggage compartment and opened the back door, revealing the dark outdoors.  
He turned and looked at her. "Come on. Whether or not the train stops, we need to get off."

Rogue got this disbelieving look on her face as she followed him, laughing. "Oh my God! Are you serious?" She asked laughing harder then before. "We're _jumping _off the train?"

James rolled his eyes as Rogue made her way to him, still laughing, and by the time she reached him, she was holding her sides.

James sighed in annoyance and pushed her outside onto the little edge at the back of the train outside. James followed and closed the door to the luggage compartment behind them closed.

At this point Rogue stopped laughing and turned to look at him with hard eyes. "I'm not jumping off this train! It's crazy!"

James rolled his eyes to the sky as though pleading for help. "Rogue, look, Dr. Trask doesn't live near any of the cities. He's out in a secluded area. This is how I got to him last time. Trust me. We have to jump off the train."

Rogue growled and crossed her arms defiantly. "I already told you! I'm n-"

She was cut off when James gave a huge sigh of downright exasperation and pushed her off the train.

Having had so much training in Danger Room, Rogue was able to turn in midair and land on her feet. Though the snow was surprisingly deep, so she sunk to her knees, then fell flat on her face.

A few seconds later she heard the soft 'thud' of something heavy landing in the snow. She looked up and saw her bag a few feet away. Another couple of feet she saw James' bag. She looked at the train just to see he himself jump off and land in the snow.

Rogue got to her feet and stormed over to him, picking up her own bag along the way. The wind whipped her hair across her shoulders, and the snow landed in her hair, making her look like she had more white in it then before.

"James you jerk!" She screamed when she was close enough to be heard over the howling winds of the blizzard.

James got to his feet, brushing himself off casually. "Well that went rather smoothly." He said, looking up at the sky, before looking to see Rogue storming towards him.

"Smoothly? Smoothly?! SMOOTHLY?!" Rogue screamed. "You IDIOT! You just pushed me off a train! I do NOT call that smooth! I call that attempted murder you psycho!" She yelled, pushing her brown and white hair out of her face.

James sighed. "Rogue, may you please stop screaming?"

Rogue growled. "Well I'm _sorry _if we're stuck in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night during a snowstorm and just pushed me off a train!"

James blinked. "First, we're not in the middle of nowhere, in fact I know the directions to get where we're going. Secondly, the darkness and snowstorm are no bother because it won't take long to find Trask since he's actually quite close." He picked up his bag. "And oh yah. Thirdly, you weren't jumping off, and we really needed off. I wasn't trying to kill you, I was trying to help you. You want control?" He suddenly asked and Rogue nodded. "Then you needed to get off that train."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and set off, trudging through the snow, away from the train tracks.

Rogue sighed, and followed him, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "How do you know this is the direction you need to go in?"

James grinned mischievously. "I've been this way before. Since it's dark and we're in the storm you can't see but-" He used his hand and pointed straight ahead. "In daylight you could see the mountains in the distance. That's the direction we're headed for."

Rogue finally managed to fall in step with him. "How do you know it's not the other way?"

James didn't miss a beat. "Because I remember last time I got off the left side of the train and walking straight ahead until the building was in sight."

Rogue fell quiet, becoming satisfied with these answers. "You sure?"

James sighed. "Rogue?"

Rogue blinked and looked at him in confusion. "Yah?"

James sighed again. "You ask too many questions."

**

* * *

**A/N: Anyways I'm sorry again. I seriously didn't think it'd take this long to update. Not very exciting I know, but the next chapter Rogue meets the dreaded Trask. Bye for now and sorry again! Baskets of love! 


	16. Not The Ideal Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

**Not The Ideal Welcome**

The first hour of walking wasn't bad. The second hour Rogue started to feel tired but she pressed on. At some point during the third hour the snow stopped falling in such big gusts of winds that the snow began to fall ever so gently. Through the moonlight Rogue could see the shape of tall peaks in the distance, just like James had promised.

When Rogue's watch went off at midnight she was unable to help herself. "Are we close yet?" She asked, not too politely.

"Pretty close." He turned to face her and with the aid of the moonlight reflecting off his face she could see him grinning. "I'd say we're about halfway there." James turned around and continued walking.

Rogue's bag fell off her shoulder and landed in the snow with a dull thud and her jaw fell open. She stood stalk still staring at James back like he'd grown a second and third head.

It didn't take James long to realize she had stopped walking. He turned around and faced her. "Is there a problem?" He asked, eye glancing to her bag and then her face which was frozen with shock and annoyance.

"Yes." Rogue replied, finally closing her mouth.

James rolled his eyes and shifted the weight on his shoulder. "What now?" He asked, using the same irritated and exasperated tone she'd used earlier.

"When we got off the train you said Trask was really close." James nodded. "And you just said we're halfway there." Again James nodded. "Well, _idiot_, we've been walking for three hours and you say we're only at the halfway mark now!" Rogue picked up her bag and, feeling a need to release pent up anger, she threw her bag at him.

James barely ducked. "Will you just calm down Rogue? Jeez. Look, I know it's a long walk but I never said how long it was before because I knew you'd be mad, and I was right, wasn't I?"

Rogue growled. "I don't know what's worse. You knowing and keeping it from me, or that I'm finding out after walking for three hours straight."

James sighed and picked up her bag and handed it to her. She took it from him wordlessly. "We should keep going. I don't want to be out here all night." He turned to keep walking.

Rogue followed and muttered under her breath. "Jackass."

--

"Now really Rogue." Storm sounded disapproving. "I thought I taught you better than that." She shook her head.

Logan smirked, clearly amused at this bit of the story. Rogue just shrugged and opened her mouth to continue then decided she'd skip the next bit of the story, deciding it'd be best to keep it to herself.

--

"What?" James asked, stopping in his tracks and turning to her.

A small grin played at Rogue's lips. "Nothing." She said walking past him.

James stood frozen for another minute before walking behind her. "No, seriously. What did you say?" He asked, sounding somewhat pleading, amusement laced in with it.

"I told you, nothing." Rogue said, glad her back was to him.

"Liar." James said. Rogue kept walking but she was aware he had stopped walking. Out of nowhere she felt something hit her right between the shoulder blades.

She whipped around to see James standing several feet away. Through the moonlight she could see his satisfied face. "You just threw a snowball at me!" She yelled, unable to help herself.

James shifted. "No I didn't!" He said, still grinning.

"Liar!" Rogue picked up a handful of snow and James took off running, Rogue hot on his heels as she continued to pick up handfuls of snow and throw them at him. Some missing, but most hitting.

Twenty minutes later when both were covered in snow and James got hit in the face, they called a truce.

A half hour Rogue regretted having had a snowball fight when her hands started freezing and the snow melted on her and made her cold. The only good thing to say about it, was when they had been chasing each other, they had at least run in the right direction.

--

Rogue hadn't even realized that she had been staring off into space as the memory of the snowball fight came flooding back to her, until Storm cleared her throat.

Rogue shook her head. "Oh right. Sorry!"

--

Rogue's legs started to feel sore from the cold and the non-stop walking but she didn't want to say anything. Imagine what someone like James would think if she, an X-Woman , was complaining about her legs feeling sore.

She distracted herself by trying to estimate the height of the mountains, which seemed to be more noticeable as the sky turned from dark blue to an odd dark grey as the moon began its descent.

It was only then she realized how big they seemed, or rather until she noticed she could see the base of the mountains.

"James!" She yelled suddenly, feeling excited.

James turned around rolling his eyes. "What _now_?"

Rogue was too excited to notice the tone he was using. "I can see the bottom of the mountains! That means we're really close to them!" She grinned.

James turned back around and a small smile came across his face. "Well look at that!" He continued walking. "Come on! We're really close!"

--

Rogue leaned back in her chair and sighed slowly. Her eyes were downcast as if she was staring at something on the table that nobody else could see.

Amazingly, everyone, including Kitty, kept quiet as they waited for her to continue. Rogue sighed again and rolled her eyes to look straight ahead, still with the faraway look on her face.

--

James waited for Rogue to catch up, and when she did, he gripped her hand and began running, tugging her with him. He was smiling. Actually smiling for the first time.

Rogue smiled too and ran with him, not fighting with him and telling him to let go, which she might have originally done.

--

It was a long time before Rogue finally did talk again. The image of James holding her hand had frozen in her mind.

She shook her head. "Sorry." She mumbled, straightening up. "It wasn't much longer until we reached the bottom of the mountains."

"And then what?" Storm pressed gently.

Rogue looked at her, eyes blank. "We walked along the base of the mountains for a bit until we came across Trask's headquarters."

--

"I think I see it!" Rogue said, pointing in the distance at the little yellow specks of light which were reflecting off the snow.

James squinted and then grinned. "You're right! That's it!"

Rogue looked at him excitedly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She ran a total of two steps, before James held out an arm and barred her way.

"Wait a minute." He said so seriously, Rogue looked at him in surprise. He looked straight ahead at the base, and spoke without so much as a glance at her. "Just remember what I said right?" Rogue gave him a blank look and he looked at her and then back at the building. "Don't associate with his henchmen too much? Alright?"

Rogue nodded, her stomach fluttering a little. "Why?" She hardly dared to ask.

James shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get there. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." He continued walking and Rogue matched him step for step. Now that she looked more closely, she could see the bags under his eyes, and how his steps, once confident and brisk, were now more sluggish and stiff.

Rogue knew she probably looked no better. The snow had melted in her hair so it probably looked like a big bush ball, and then the layers upon layers of bags under her own eyes, and the exhaustion beating down on her legs and the soles of her feet which was so prominent.

It wasn't long before they were close enough that Rogue could make out the outline of large, grey brick three story building.

Right in the middle was a door that James went right up to and knocked, dropping his duffle bag on the ground. Rogue came next to him and dropped it beside his.

It was several minutes before the door was opening a crack. A pair of eyes looked Rogue up a few times before turning to James and eyeing him, before seeming to recognize him.

The door opened fully to reveal a Korean man, who couldn't be much older than Rogue. Twenty-five at the most. He stared James up and down and then an odd look crept across his face.

"Multiple." He said. "Troubles with the mutation again?"

James shook his head. "Not at all Scrambler. I just returned to say hello. Oh, and I brought my friend. Rogue." He gestured to her. "She wants to ask Trask about control."

Scrambler looked between James and Rogue then back at James he scowled. "As ever." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that all? Not here to sabotage his work?"

James shook his head, not looking the least bit phased. "No, not at all. Just control and a visit." He grinned.

Scrambled glowered at Multiple. "I don't believe you." He growled.

"Scrambler!" A sharp voice called from behind. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?!" There was a pause. "Move aside! Let them in. They must be freezing!"

Scrambler stepped to the side, glaring as James went in, followed very closely by Rogue. He slammed the door shut in defiance once they were in.

Standing in the middle of the hallway was a man, grinning from ear to ear. When they were close enough, he clasped James' hand. "Welcome back Multiple!" He said. "How's the control coming along?"

James nodded his head, and grinned. "Excellent, thank you Trask."

_So **this** is Trask. _Rogue thought to herself.

James turned and motioned to Rogue. "This is my friend, Rogue. She would like to ask you a favour."

Rogue nodded to Trask respectfully, like James had done. "Hi. I'm Rogue. James, um, I mean Multiple, told me that you could help me with controlling my mutation."

Trask grinned ever wider. "Well he was right, wasn't he? I _am_ the man to see. Of course I'll help you. We'll get started tomorrow. Right now you must be exhausted. I know the hiking must have been tiring. Scrambler will show you to you room, and tomorrow we'll start with classifying your mutation and estimating how long your stay should be. Now-" He turned back to James. "Anything you needed while you were here?"

James shook his head and put a hand up. "Nope. Not at all. I was just accompanying the girl."

Trask nodded in acceptance. "Fair enough." He snapped his fingers and Scrambler was at his shoulder. "Show them to rooms 21 and 22, would you?"

Scrambler didn't look at all pleased with this task and seemed to scowl even more then before. "Yes Trask." He muttered.

Trask turned. "Good lad." He said and turned to address them again. "I'll call for you tomorrow. For now, sleep and rest your tired bodies." He walked away. Well, more like strutted.

--

"Is that really how he acted?" Storm asked in astonishment. "He seemed like such a cruel and bloodthirsty man, I find it hard to believe he was so polite."

Rogue sighed, drawing an invisible pattern on the table. "I know. It surprised me too. Then again, he's also just full of surprises. And I should have seen it coming..."

--

Scrambler rolled his eyes. "Follow me." He said and then walked briskly down the hall. James shrugged behind his back to Rogue and they followed Scrambler down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

Halfway up they passed a burly man with short brown hair. He frowned at them and let out a little growl right when he passed James.

They reached the second floor and Scrambler walked down a bit then stopped, producing two keys. "Right. Here's your rooms. Each complete with a bathroom. These are your keys. The staff all keep a copy of the key, so if you lose yours, come see us and we'll make a new copy, but we won't be happy." He gave them both to James then went and stormed off down the hall.

"Not very cheerful, is he?" James said, with a big smile on his face.

"Not very cheerful?" Rogue repeated. "He looked like he wanted to bite our heads off! Why the Hell does he look so angry to see us? And who was that man who growled at you on the stairs?"

James sighed. "Harpoon. He didn't particularly like me. Neither did Scrambler. Don't worry, not everyone is so cold. Now..." He produced both keys. "Do you want room 21 or 22?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up. Life was stressing me out so badly. I'm not going to say exactly what but I'll let you know it was a bunch of things all piling up on top of each other. Really talk about chaos. Not to mention the school musical dates approached and next thing I knew year end projects arrive and BA-BAM! Exaaaaams... I tried to do some writing between studying but it didn't work and there was so much lack of muse. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for taking forever. So here's the next chapter. Don't worry, I WILL finish this story. My plan is that since it is now summer, to get lots of writing done. Love, BW**


	17. Sleeping In and Trask's Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

* * *

**Sleeping In and Trask's Call**

Rogue smiled as she relished the feeling of the soft white towel she pressed against her wet face.

Earlier, a girl who had introduced herself as Vertigo had come to her room, saying that Trask was wanting to see her in an hour. When Rogue gave the other woman a blank look, she had continued and said she'd come find her when it was time to find him.

That was about forty minutes ago. In the meantime, Rogue had had a shower, and decided with the remaining time until Vertigo came, she would start to unpack. Each room came complete with a queen sized bed, dresser, mirror, nightstand and a bathroom. It was very much like staying in a hotel.

Rogue had just put the last of her things in the dresser when she heard a knocking at the door. "Just a minute!" She called.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't the kind of girl who usually care about her looks, but she wanted to make a good impression on Trask.

--

Suddenly Rogue seemed to freeze in mid thought. She seemed somewhat confused as her eyes swivelled around the room.

Storm leaned over the table, as though trying to meet her unfocused gaze. "Rogue? Honey, is everything alright?"

Rogue seemed to be jerked back to the present. "Yes. Of course." She forced a grin on her face. She decided to skip the next section of her story.

--

Satisfied, she turned and walked across the room, and opened the door with a big grin on her face, that soon fell as James burst into the room. "Not called yet, huh?" He asked, as he strolled ever so casually into the room.

Rogue sighed in exasperation as she closed the door, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
James flopped onto her bed, and put his hands behind his head, and at her question, he shrugged. "I'm bored, so I came to see what's up and if you had been summoned yet by Trask."

Rogue, despite herself, rolled her eyes. "I don't mean here this room. I mean here. Why are you still at Trask's. I thought you would have run off the first chance you got." She said, unable to keep the scorn from her tone.

James blinked. "What? Did you think I would leave?"

The way he put it, made Rogue sound dumb. "Well, sort of, yah." She gave him a neutral look. "I thought you'd leave in the morning, glad to be rid of me now that you'd finally got me here..." She trailed off, seeing James raise an eyebrow, looking slightly irritated.

"You thought I was going to leave the minute I got here?" He sat up. "Of course not! I can't leave you here alone! Not with all of Trasks lackey's running around." He suddenly cut himself off, as though he had said too much.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head once and whispered. "They believe that if they don't get their way, they can take it by force." Rogue's eyes widened in horror, but he spoke again in a light tone. "Nothing to worry about, see, if you just do what they say. Besides, they always listen to Trask, and all he worries about his helping those without control. Anyways..." He had a sly smile on his face. "I wanted to see if your control works out on the end. I promised you I'd get you here and control and make sure you were safe."

Rogue blinked. "Did you?" She recalled the getting her here and the control, but not the keeping her safe bit.

James eyes widen and he turned his head away. "Yah, I did. You're just forgetful!" He muttered.

Rogue felt her cheeks turn warm. She sat down on the other side of the bed, and when she felt she had stopped blushing, she spoke again. "So why me? How'd you know I'd be there?"

James had an odd smirk on his face. "It all comes back to Pyro. Magneto had folders on everyone and we read them all over. Despite the situation we were in, I felt pity for you, and Pyro was willing to shed extra information on anyone and everyone." His grin grew. "Boy, you should have heard when he went on about you." He teased. "I think he had a crush on you!" He threw his head back and laughed, but somehow it sounded a little forced.

Rogue cracked a grin. "Yah I know. He wasn't very discreet, John. And it made him mad whenever Bobby would blow him off to hang out with me, his girlfriend, because he knew I wasn't his."

James stopped laughing. "You got a boyfriend?"

Rogue tilted her head to the side and grimaced. "Yah... sort of."

"Sort of..." James trailed off, clearly hoping she'd fill the missing pieces in.

Rogue sighed. "Yah. It was really great at first, but over time he was getting frustrated with the 'no touch', and he started to pursue this other girl at the Institute. He most of thought I was blind, because he'd pretend everything between us was fine." Rogue shrugged. "But what were you saying? What about finding me for the cure?"

James looked puzzled before seeming to remember. "Oh... Yah! Pyro was telling us how much you hated your mutation. How scared you were of using it. And then the cure came out, and Pyro was telling everyone how he was so sure that if anyone went for it, it'd be you. And then Magneto used me to hide his army, but he never came back looking for me, but I managed to escape. But then I was alone. And ended up in New York, not sure how it happened, and then I saw you in line, and decided to take a chance." His grin grew. "And here we are. You're about to meet the man in charge, I can see old buddies."

A thought had crossed Rogue's mind. "You don't just help someone on a thing like this for free. What do you want _Jamie_?"

James looked around thoughtfully. "Hell, there's lots of things I can think of that I'd like. Money. Revenge. A home. But mainly all I want is a companion, someone to travel around with me. Keep me from being lonely."

Rogue sighed and ran her hand through her hair a few times. "So now you can be with your old buddies. Why not go bother them now? Trask is bound to call for me soon, and I don't want to be late because you wouldn't go away." She muttered.

James blinked a few times in confusion. Rogue stared at him with huge eyes. "Oh no! No! No, no, no!"

James gave her a huge grin. "Oh yes! I'm coming with you to meet Trask. I won't let you face him alone!"

Rogue raised one eyebrow. "Face him?" _He makes it sound like a battle._James shook his head. "You know what I mean! I want to be there to make proper introductions. Duh!"

Something about the way he said it made it sound forced and like it had been a quick cover up to what he really meant. But Rogue didn't get a chance to question him further.

--

Rogue finished quickly through the memory in her head and decided to continue from there with the story she was telling the others.

--

There came a knock on the door, and Rogue sprung up from her seat on the bed and practically danced over to the door. She opened the door, and was faced with a woman with green hair.

"Hey. Trask told me to come get you." The woman looked down at a small slip of paper she was holding. "Rogue?"

Rogue nodded, trying to look and sound friendly. "That's me. Yup."

The woman blinked once at her, eyes softening to curiosity. "Alright. I'm Vertigo by the way. Follow me, I got to take you to see the man in charge." She spun and turned her piercing eyes on James, which somehow seemed hostile. For a second Rogue wondered if Vertigo had been looking at her in the same way, until she realized James was glaring back. "You coming Madrox?" Vertigo sounded like she's swallowed a porcupine.

James stood up, moving towards Rogue. "Yah. You know I can't resist seeing old friends."

Vertigo rolled her eyes and stepped back. Rogue was about to step out of the room, when James grabbed her shoulder, jerking her back. "Lead the way Vertigo." He said through gritted teeth.

Vertigo rolled her eyes and started off down the hall. Only when she was several metres ahead did James release Rogue's shoulder and let her follow after the other woman. In two steps, James was at Rogue's side, having closed the door on his way out. Rogue gave him a hard look, demanding to be told what that exchange before was about, but he pretended not to notice and looked straight ahead.

* * *

A/N: Okay wow. So, am I in trouble? I had big big plans to write over the Summer, but obviously that didn't happen. Actually the first chunk was just kind of sitting there not really doing anything for a couple months . But I finally finished this chapter... okay not really. I was going to involve the whole Trask meeting in this chapter, but it didn't happen. I put this up, and I can't really say when the meeting will be posted. I'm sort of at a huge writer's block. Not to mention school's being a pain. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I can get the meeting with Trask up before Christmas? It's a possibility, but don't put a life-time guarantee on it. . Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far. I'm so glad everyone like it so far. Mucho love xxbluewingsx / BW


	18. Man in Charge

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

**Uh oh guys, so how much trouble am I in?? I'm sorry. I had a lot of stuff going on. Seriously, I could write a novel about my life of the past 3 months. Don't be too tough on me, please?? Anyways, I'm sorry it took me so long to sit down and actually write something, but I finally managed to get my creative bubble moving again past the stress and I thought it might make a nice New Year's present. **

* * *

**Man In Charge**

On the way to Trask's office, Vertigo pointed out several rooms, such as the kitchen, or where if Trask accepted to take Rogue on as a patient, most of their control sessions would be held. Unfortunately, the place was so large that Rogue was instantly confused and became lost as to where Vertigo said everything was.

When they reached Trask's office, Vertigo had a big grin on her face, as if she found Rogue's confusion hilarious, which only infuriated Rogue.

However, before she could say anything, James had his hand resting on her shoulder. "Calm down." He said in a soothing voice, which bothered Rogue. It was the kind of tone one might use on an angry person they knew very well. Rogue found her irritation growing when she realized that his tone of voice _had_ made her relax a little.

James directed his attention back to Vertigo. "You can go now. We can take it from here."

Vertigo clearly didn't like being ordered around because she rolled her eyes, but she must have realized he was right as she stormed off in the opposite direction less then a second later.

James patted Rogue on the shoulder a couple of times and lowered his hand. "I've been here before. I'll give you a more in-depth tour later. Soon you'll know this place like Xav-" Rogue blinked once and James gave a small cough, as though clearing his throat. "Like the back of your hand." He mumbled.  
The tension was nearly suffocating so James moved away from her side and knocked a couple times on the door.

A moment's pause. And then "come in!"

James gave Rogue a small grin of encouragement, and then turned to door knob, opening the door and letting her into the room.

Rogue stepped inside and her brain instantly snapped from object to object, taking everything in. The multiple book shelves filled with multiple books. By the titles, she could tell which were for studying science, and which were for leisure.

And then there were the posters stapled all over each of the four walls. Some were just science facts, one being the periodic table. There were others that were mutant supporting posters. Rogue even recognized one as the Mutant X Gene Unit. Unlike the Professor's office, there was no fireplace, but there was a window, however it lacked the window seat she had always loved so much.

The storm from the night before had passed and bright sunshine flooded into the room, making the room glow, as though inviting her in. But something made her stop. Something about the room made her shiver. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt chills creeping up her neck as soon as she placed her foot in the doorway. She froze, and James nudged her in fully, closing the door behind him as he too walked in the room.

Dead squat in the middle of the room sat a dark wood desk, and behind the desk, the one and only Trask.

Ever the gentleman, he rose to his feet, arms outstretched as though he might embrace her. "Ah, my dear Rogue. A pleasure to finally meet you. Please, have a seat." He beckoned to the chair across from him on the other side of the desk.

Rogue made her way over and sat on the very edge, as though worried chains would jump out of the chair and tie her up.

Rogue felt self-conscious. She was aware that Trask was staring at her, as though analyzing her. She could feel her face flushing and she was on the way to feeling awkward embarrassment. She was saved when James gave a small cough and Trask shifted his gaze from Rogue's face to the other man.

"Ah, Multiple. So nice to see you've come back. We've missed you." There was a weird edge to his tone. Although it sounded formal and polite, there was an underlying hint of bitterness directed to James.

James grinned back, clearly ignoring the tone of Trask's voice. "I just couldn't stay away. I love this place." Rogue definitely picked up on the sarcasm.

Trask must have too, but he didn't seem willing to fight with James as he sat back down and focused his gaze back on Rogue. "So, Rogue, I've heard of your mutation. A most peculiar gift I must say."

Rogue finally lifted her eyes and looked at him. "Gift? No, no. You mean curse."

Trask folded his hands on his desk. "Why do you say curse?"

Rogue stared at him like he was an idiot. "Why?" From the corner of her eye, she saw James shuffle his feet and then move forward and walk into the corner of Trask's office and start spinning the globe in the corner, perfectly in sight. "Why?!" She repeated, a little more sharply. "Well, let's think. I can't touch anybody, _ever_, and I'm probably going to be single forever, with no family! Who wants to be with someone who can't touch at all? Not even hold hands, huh?! I have... had a boyfriend, and he grew pretty tired of the whole no touch thing. And everyone else, every other guy is going to get tired of it too! And what's worse, I get stuck with them in my head. They run around up there, screaming all the time. So loud that some nights I can't even sleep! Sometimes I'm scared that I'll touch someone powerful, and he'll take over me and I'll be lost in the back of my own head!"

Rogue inhaled deeply. She hadn't noticed, but some time during her rant she had stood up and glared down at Trask She inhaled again, though she hadn't breathed throughout her entire rant. It felt good in a way, to get that off her chest, but she hadn't meant to say so much, especially not to someone like Trask. Something about him unnerved her. However, it wasn't Trask's reaction Rogue was the most keen on seeing, it was James'. She allowed her sharp stare to flicker to James. James didn't look up at her. His face remained cool and calm. All he did was rest a hand on the globe, bringing it to a halt.

Trask stared at her without a word. Rogue exhaled and inhaled slowly a few more times before gripping the edges on the chair and sitting back down. All the while, Trask's eyes didn't waver from her, but just followed her every movement, as though she was some kind of ticking time bomb.

They sat like that, staring at each other for a while longer. James stood unmoving in the corner, hand still resting on the top of the globe. Finally, after what felt like forever, Trask smiled. "I can help you."

Rogue felt a smile creep onto her face. "Can you?" She asked hopefully.

Trask nodded. "Of course. Dear, I've dealt with much worse mutations." He jerked his head sideways, indicating James. "Your friend, here was a challenge. Just one little poke and there was twenty of him running around."

James looked up and grinned, crossing his arms. "Oh, admit it, you thought it was funny. That's why you kept poking me."

Trask looked around at him. "Only because I wanted to test how long it would take for you to start resisting." Trask looked back at Rogue. "Some mutants have absolutely no resistance. They've given up all hope on themselves, and that contributes to the problem of lack of control."

Rogue was nodding. It made sense, but she had always thought she was putting up a strong mental resistance. "So what do you think we should do?" She asked. She felt like a little kid sitting on Santa's lap. She'd ask for something, and he held all the answers.

Trask held up a finger and fetched a clipboard and pen from his desk. "Well first, I'll have to ask you a few questions."

Rogue sat back in her chair. She was very aware of the fact that James was still watching them from the globe. She felt his presence bothersome and wanted to snap at him to go away, but after all he'd done to bring her here, she knew she had no right to. "Fire away." She told Trask.

Trask tapped the end of his pen. "How old are you?"

Rogue blinked. "I'm eighteen." She knew what his next question was going to be and immediately replied. "It manifested right before my sixteenth birthday."

Trask made a quick note of that. "Can you explain in as much detail as possible about your mutation?"

Rogue hesitated. She'd never really had to explain it in full detail. All she had to say was 'If I touch you, I'll absorb you," then everyone would back off and not bother asking questions.

She came back to reality. "Okay well, if I touch someone, I guess everything just sort of transfers into me. Memories, knowledge, life force and if they're mutants, then their powers. I can use their powers for a little bit, depending how long the touch lasted, sometimes a couple of seconds, sometimes for several minutes. Long touches and I take on people's personality. And after the powers and everything dies down, I end up storing them in the back of my head."

James' head snapped up and Trask looked highly intrigued. "Storing?" He pressed.

Rogue nodded. "Yah. I call them psyches. They would pretty much just run around everywhere causing havoc for me, but the Professor taught me how to... well in a sense, how to lock them up in my mind so I could have peace in my head. They're still there. They always will be. A constant reminder of what I am and what I can do."

All the while, Trask had been nodding and jotting down notes. "Alright. I just want to back up a little bit. You said that you gain other people's personality and knowledge? Explain that."

Rogue blinked. "It's like I said, I touch them and I get access to everything that makes that person who they are. For example, I was dying one time, and Wolverine touched me to try and bring me back to life. It worked, in a sense. I completely wiped him of his powers for a few days, but in that time before he woke up, I was convinced I was Wolverine. I gave everyone attitude, and came up with comebacks only he could come up with. I even flirted with the woman he liked. Eventually I snapped out of it and the Professor helped me lock him away before I could endanger myself."

Trask was grinning. "And the knowledge? It works the same way I assume?"

Rogue cocked her head to the side. "Well yah. It comes with the memories. I touched this Russian guy, and for the rest of the day I was talking in Russian without even realizing it."

Trask was silent for a long time. He had his fingers interlocked and pressed to his lips and chin. He was staring at Rogue, his eyes travelling up and down a few times, as though measuring her. "Rogue." He said, letting go of his fingers and leaning back in his chair. "What would you say if I told you that you could possibly be the most powerful mutant the World had ever seen?"

Rogue's head snapped back up, eyes huge. "What?!"

James hit the side of the globe, staring at Trask with an infuriated look. The globe fell to the floor with a loud crack. Nobody paid attention to it.

Trask was beaming. "Think about it. All those psyches locked in your head. Can you imagine the potential? All that power just sitting in there, waiting to be released!" He looked overly excited.

James stormed over until he was standing beside Rogue. "No! Trask! She doesn't want power. She wants control! That's all she's asking for. And you promised to give it to her! So what time should she be ready for her first control session?"

Trask glared up at James, but his expression soon turned into a neutral one. "Of course. Forgive me Rogue, I got ahead of myself." He looked down at the clipboard. "Yes, very interesting. Well, how about noon tomorrow? That can give you plenty of time. I'll ask for a demonstration of your powers first, and then we'll go from there. How's that sound?"  
Although it would sound like he was asking Rogue, she was sure he was directing it to James, because he was looking at the other man, as though expecting his approval. James rested a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Yes. I'll show where it is tomorrow." He looked down at Rogue, who tilted her head back to look at him. "Come on Rogue. Let's get something to eat." He forced Rogue to her feet. "Later Trask." He said, his tone completely void of any emotion.

Trask waved them both away and James dragged Rogue out of the office. "Thank you Trask!" She called over her shoulder before James slammed the door shut and then leaned against the wall, tilting his head back. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Rogue looked at him, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "What was that about?" She snapped angrily.

James opened his eyes as though surprised she was standing right beside him. He tilted his head sideways and glanced at her. "Oh that? Never mind. It's no big deal."

Rogue snorted. "Yah right. You just threw a tantrum for the sake of it?" She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. "He was about to tell me about my potential and you just jump in and fly into a fury! That's not fair. You're talking about me, and you won't even tell me what's up?" James just stared at her without saying anything. Rogue stamped her foot. Why couldn't she get any reaction out of him? "Well, I want to know what he was going to tell me!"

She grabbed the doorknob and had pushed it open less then a millimetre when James grabbed it over her hand and pulled it back shut. "Trust me, you don't want to know what he was going to say."

Rogue glared at him. "Well you better tell me then, otherwise I'll be asking him!"

James sighed in exasperation, but Rogue kept the glare on her face. James turned away from her and gripped his black hair, his knuckles turning white. Rogue knew she had finally found a way to get some knowledge from him.

He turned back to Rogue. "Okay fine, I'll tell you, but you'll wish you hadn't known." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Trask is... selfish. He likes to think that if he helps someone powerful, such as yourself, that you'll have to repay him somehow."

Rogue could almost feel a sweat drop coming on. "Please don't tell me he's going to make me sleep with him! Ew!"

James shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "Seriously Rogue. Think. You just revealed yourself as a powerful mutant didn't you? That means in the future, he might consider using you as a weapon."

Rogue gave James a blank look and the laughed. "Really? He didn't come across as that kind of person. He seemed nice and genuinely caring." James was still giving Rogue that serious look, so she forced a soothing smile on her face. "Don't worry James. Even if he is, I won't let him use me. Only I control what I do."

James smiled. "That's good to hear. Anyways, I wasn't kidding about grabbing food earlier. I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!"

Rogue allowed him to lead the way to the kitchen, turning over various thoughts in her head. James claimed Trask was untrustworthy, yet he seemed polite enough... but then again, she couldn't ignore the eerie feeling she had gotten when she had first stepped into his office.

She glared at the back of James. He wasn't telling her the full truth. He was leaving something important out, she could feel it. She just hoped it wasn't something too terribly bad, and that in time, he would tell her what it was.

* * *

**AN: Is all forgiven?? :( **


	19. Learning Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**BW: ****Okay, so New Year's Eve (Or New Year's Day, depending on how you want to look at it) the computer seemed perfectly fine so I did quite a bit of writing and I posted a chapter, but I wrote a bit more into the next chapter. Next morning the computer stopped working. Basically, you turn it on and all you get is the background. No icons, no task bar, nothing. My mom didn't take the computer to be fixed until the start of March. Now, obviously I didn't go all this time without a computer. I was borrowing my brother's and eventually Centri's dad got a new laptop and let me borrow his old one. I could have continued my stories, but I'm the kind of person that can't stand writing the same thing twice, so I never did cause I was too ticked off. Anyways, for a while I thought the computer was going to get wiped. Luckily, it didn't, it's back, my muse is slowly returning. I'm happy. Here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Learning Control**

"Rogue."

Rogue moaned.

"Rogue?"

She moaned a little louder and buried her head.

"Are you alright?"

Rogue could still hear. She went down a little further, throwing her hands over her head. "Sh." She whispered to herself, as though expecting him to hear.

"Rogue. If you don't answer I'm going to break the door down."

Rogue growled. "Shut up Bobby!" Rogue yelled.

Rogue felt a chill as someone yanked the blankets off her body, exposing her and robbing her of all the heat she had created as she slept. "Who's Bobby?!"

Rogue pulled her head out from under her pillow and looked up at him, blinking at the harsh light. It would seem that James had opened the blinds. "Hm?"

"You told me... or rather Bobby to shut up. Who's that?" James asked, still holding her blankets.

"Oh." Rogue ran a hand through her hair, brushing it over her head. She looked over at her clock and saw the numbers glaring at her. 7:30. She rolled her eyes and turned off the alarm that had been set to go off in an hour.

She crawled to the other end of her bed and got off, staggering across the room in her shorts and tank top to the dresser the room had come with. Yesterday she had organized the drawers with the few clothes she had packed with her.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a random top and then turned around. James was still looking at her. "What?" She asked. Was he amused by her messy hair? She was starting to get annoyed.

James blinked, his face completely neutral. "I asked you who Bobby is. You didn't answer. You just said oh."

Rogue stopped too. Had she? "Oh." That was weird. He had asked about Bobby and she hadn't even realized it. There had once been a time that even the mention of cold reminded her of ice, reminding her of her iceman. Something had happened recently. They weren't the same. Not since John had taken off. And then he had started flirting with Kitty...

"Rogue. You did it again."

Rogue shook her head. "Sorry. Bobby. Right. He's my boyfriend." She shrugged and went to grab her bathroom items. "So, how did you get in here?" She found it weird. She was sure she had locked her room last night before going to sleep.

James threw her blanket onto the bed. "Oh." He sounded disappointed.

Rogue was halfway to the bathroom, but stopped. "James. You just did it too." She said, teasing and then went into the bathroom. She closed the door but left it open a crack so she could hear him as she changed.

"Sorry. Just you know, living with a bunch of rebels, you learn to do random things, like pick locks. It's surprisingly easy when you have a bobby pin." She could almost see the gloating smile on his face.

"Really? And what about the next time? When I kick your ass for barging in?" She asked, as she ran some water into the sink and threw it onto her face.

James started laughing as she towelled her face dry.

"No seriously. What would you do?" She asked as she started brushing her teeth.

James stopped laughing. "Run away screaming?" He started up with the laughing again.

"Well just to warn you I intend to beat you into the next dimension if you ever try coming in here again without permission." She put her toothbrush away and started on brushing her hair.

"Oh you wouldn't do that." James said as he pushed open the bathroom door.

Rogue whipped around at him. "What are you doing?! Get out!" She screamed. "I'm in the bathroom for privacy! What if I was naked?!"

James froze, a blush on his face. Rogue's jaw dropped. "Pervert!" She picked up her hairbrush and threw it at him, getting him right in the head.

That seemed to knock some sense into him. Literally. "Sorry!" He ran out of her bathroom and bedroom.

With a growl she threw all her stuff back in her bag and tossed it onto her bed, turning off the light and leaving her room.

She stepped into the hallway. James was standing there, waiting, his face still red. "I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen." Rogue said, trying to force herself to calm down.

James nodded. "You know, I can build an extra lock on your door for you if you want. Like the kind they have at hotel. So even if someone could pick the lock, they won't be able to break in."

Rogue nodded. "That would be perfect." _Even though the only person I'm worried of breaking into my room is you!  
_

---------------------------------------------------

The training room was an empty metallic room, with an eerie resemblance to the Danger Room before it transformed into a simulation. The only difference was it was bigger, and blue mats, like the kind schools used for gym classes, were in the middle, leaving the edges of the room uncovered.

"So now what?" Rogue whispered as they entered. Although the room was empty, she was worried her voice might echo everywhere, and hearing her own echo would just creep her out. It was bad enough that the room already gave her an odd feeling.

The danger room back at the school at least had a welcoming feeling to it, with a sense of security. Here she felt open and vulnerable.

Before James could answer her, someone replied from behind. "Why, we see what your power is all about!" The voice echoed all through the room, just as Rogue had dreaded. She spun around, tensing up.

Trask stood behind her with a grin on his face. "Nothing to fear my dear. Please relax."

Rogue remained tensed up until James place a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It's alright. I'm here." As odd as it was, this was a comfort. He might not be the first pick of someone she wanted by her side, like Logan or Kitty might be, but he was the one here who did know her best. As weird as their relationship had started out, they were friends now.

Trask nodded briefly to James and walked past them both. Before Rogue turned to follow him, she noticed the line-up of people that came inside after him.

She was halfway across the room, James sticking right by her side, when Trask put up a hand. He had by now reached the far side of the room, and the line-up of people were lined up against the wall, starting from beside Trask, all the way to the door. "Wait right there my dear."

Rogue got a bad feeling in her stomach, and the feeling got worse when Trask curled his finger to James. "Come over here. Beside me."

James turned to look at Rogue, willing him to see the panic in her eyes. She'd feel worse without James here. She needed him, but he was leaving her side. He looked at her, and she felt her mouth go dry. His eyes gave nothing away. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner, and walked over to stand on Trask's other side.

Now alone, Rogue let her eyes wonder over the line-up of people. At first glance it looked about twenty, but upon closer inspection, there was a little over a dozen.

Trask speaking made Rogue turn back to face him. "Would you kindly remove your gloves?" Trask asked.

Rogue nodded, hearing him, but not listening. She peeled her gloves off and dropped them to the floor.

Trask turned his head to the man standing on his right and muttered something to him. The man nodded once and marched towards Rogue in the middle of the room. Without realizing it, Rogue positioned herself in a defensive stance, like the one Logan had taught her in danger room. To prepare herself for hand to hand combat.

Trask chuckled. "Nothing to fear Rogue. He won't harm you. I just want a demonstration of your power. Now you said, it works through skin to skin contact. Correct?"

Rogue looked past the man to Trask. "Yes. But-"

She was cut off when the man's hand shot forward and grabbed her own. He was grinning but in a second it fell and veins were bulging from his head. He was choking, gasping for air, dying. Rogue felt the memories and thoughts of the man hit her like a brick wall. It took her off guard and she willed it to stop.

She yanked her hand back from the man who was kneeling on the ground with a cry. She stepped away from him as he fell flat on his face. Rogue held her wrist in her hand, trying to get over the shock of what happened. Every time she touched someone, she prepared herself, willing for the person to not get hurt, but she was expecting it. This time it had taken her off guard. She hadn't been ready for him, and it left her breathless, and shaky.

She heard the man, running around her head. Yelling and cursing. It gave her a headache but she tuned him out to hear what Trask was saying.  
He was grinning again. "Magnificent." He said to himself. "What a wonderful gift. Fifteen seconds and you had him on his knees. Ten more and he's unconscious. How extraordinary."

Rogue didn't how to respond and just watched him, releasing her own arm to look at him.

Trask seemed to be thinking. "Alright Rogue. We can now start on your control."

She nodded unable to answer. The man in her head was chasing her thoughts around. She needed a five minute break to go lock up his psyche, like Xavier had taught her when she first arrived at the school.

However, Trask apparently wasn't done speaking. "I think what you need is a push, a reason to not absorb people."

Rogue froze. What the Hell did that mean? Did he think she did it on purpose? That she _wanted _to drain her friends? Her boyfriend? She glanced over at James, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. James' eyebrows shot to his forehead and he whipped around to look at Trask.

"Now Rogue. I want you to focus with every part of you. Will yourself to not absorb everyone."

She finally found her voice. "Everyone?" She felt her face drain as she realized what he was doing.

Trask ignored her and nodded to the next person in line. "Go." He said.

The man smirked and ran at Rogue. For a heartbeat she thought he was going to attack her and she screamed, ducking under her arms. She felt his cool hand grip her wrist like the other man had done. Although she willed with every fibre of her being to not absorb him, she felt the onslaught of memories and thoughts fill her mind.

The man collapsed but as soon as he fell and let go, the next person in line was there, grabbing her, making skin contact, and another person filled her head. She tried to pull back, make the person let go, but the other woman held on until she passed out.

Rogue longed for the absorbing to stop, and tried to focus, but every time someone touched her, it just added to the chaos in her head. She wasn't getting enough time to sort the psyches in her head and they were all screaming at her, so loud she couldn't hear what anyone in the real world was saying.

She wished they would stop touching her. She couldn't stand it. Everytime someone fell, another person was there to grab her and make contact, adding another psyche to the insanity filling her mind.

She lost track of how many people were coming at her. She saw James face Trask, and although she couldn't hear, she could tell from his face he was yelling. He was angry. Rogue turned, feeling like she was in slow motion, to see another person coming at her.

She couldn't stand it. She felt herself falling, falling, falling. And than darkness.

---------------------------------------------

"Rogue!" James turned back to see Rogue collapse to the floor, shaking. He ran toward her, pushing the person who had been about to touch her out of the way. He kneeled down next to her, gripping her shoulders, but she continued to tremble, even when she was unconscious. "Look what you've done!" James yelled over her at Trask.

Trask looked at the last few people in line and with a jerk of his head, he signalled for them to leave the room. 'Say what you like James, but we've made progress."

James felt his jaw drop. "What progress?!" He snapped. "You've got a bunch of unconscious lackeys and a girl who's going insane! You promised not to hurt her but you did anyways!"

Trask shook his head. "I haven't hurt her. I simply put fear in her. Next time she'll know what's coming and it'll make her resistance stronger. Trust me." He smirked.

James lifted Rogue into his arms. "But I don't."

Trask shook his head. "Then next time you will see."

James snorted and turned, storming out of the room with Rogue in his arms. He stopped when Trask spoke to him again.

"Keep an eye on that one Madrox. I'm interested in her." James looked over his shoulder at Trask's twisted smile.

James adjusted his hold on Rogue. "I intend to. As soon as she gets a hint of control, I'm taking her home and far away from you." He growled. He left the room before Trask could reply.

* * *

AN: Okay, so everything that happened there after Rogue passed out, obviously she doesn't know about, therefore she doesn't tell the X-Men about it cause she didn't know it happened. Just to clear that up :) Anyways, I still love you all. Please review? :)


	20. A burning Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**BW: I should really be doing homework but this thought came in my head and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. So please review :)  
**

* * *

**A Burning Feeling**

They were so loud. Rogue forced her eyes open and looked around. Her head felt too heavy to move so she let her eyes wander. However her vision was too blurry for her to make anything out. "Shut up!" She snapped.

"Rogue!" One particular voice sounded surprised. The voice was familiar but she couldn't think about where she had heard it.

She was too angry to care. "I said be quiet!" Her voice was sharp. In some ways it didn't sound like her.

The other voice didn't comment on it. "Do you feel okay?"

She blinked a few times but her vision was still blurry and everything seemed to be moving. "No. Tell everyone to be quiet. It's so loud!"

The voice paused before answering. "Alright. Just go back to sleep."

She didn't see how she could possibly sleep when so many people were talking and yelling. But as soon as she let her eyes close she fell fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Rogue's mind felt fuzzy. She was lying on something comfortable, probably her bed, though she didn't know how she got there. She let her mind drift, trying to remember what had happened.

It only took a second for it to click. Trask. He had promised to give her control but sent a bunch of people charging at her. And the voices and thoughts piled up and she couldn't handle the strain. She couldn't remember what happened next. Her mind just went black. She must have passed out.

Rogue slowly let her eyes slide open and the first thing she saw was woman with black hair with dyed purple streaks in her eyes. The woman's purple eyes seemed sharp with concentration. She was staring intently, almost glaring, at Rogue's forehead.

However, as soon as Rogue's eyes were open, the woman's purple eyes shifted from her forehead to look her in the eye. Her look of concentration slowly turned into a slight smile. "James!" She called.

Rogue started to sit up, but the woman pressed her hand onto Rogue's shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "You might want to lay down honey. You're going to feel weak."

Rogue nodded in agreement. She was confused. First of all, how did she get in her room? And second, who was this lady?

The woman, who had turned around to face the door as James came through, turned back around and looked at Rogue. "I'm the person who just saved your life." She said, smile still on her face.

Rogue's eyes were the size of golf balls."I didn't say anything." Her voice came out as a whisper. She didn't mean to, but her body felt weird. She felt like she had been placed in a strange new body that didn't belong to her.

"Elizabeth. Stop trying to freak her out." James said, but he had a grin on his face, like he was teasing her. He looked back at Rogue. "How do you feel?"

Rogue's eyes flicked from the woman know titled Elizabeth and then back to James. "Weird."

He sighed. "Thought so." He glanced over at Elizabeth then back to Rogue. "Rogue. This is Elizabeth Braddock."

Rogue nodded. She had caught her first name, but what bothered her was that she didn't know who this woman was. What business did she have being here?

A smirk crossed Elizabeth's face. "I'm a telepath. When you finished your training session James came and got me to help clear your mind."

"Clear my mind...?" Rogue repeated. She didn't quite understand.

Elizabeth nodded. "You know. All those extra psyches you would have running around your head after absorbing someone? I just got rid of them. You know, so you wouldn't lose your sanity."

At first Rogue felt full of relief. That's why her mind felt so peaceful. Elizabeth had cleared it. Then a strange feeling struck her. "What about the others?" She asked.

Elizabeth gave her a funny look. "Who?"

Rogue sat up straight in the bed. "The people I absorbed long time ago. Everyone else before Trask sent all those people at me? Did you get rid of them?"

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment before her mouth shaped into an 'oh!' look. She shook her head. "No. No. Those were the ones behind the doors right? I cleared your mind of those crazy loud people and then I noticed your mind was sort of blocked and when I checked they were all these other people I didn't recognize. I left them, because I figured they must be blocked for a reason. There's no way you could have blocked people when you're unconscious."

Rogue nodded, feeling relief flood her. She had gotten used to those few people in her mind. Sure at first they had been loud, but over time they settled down, offering a few words here and there. Some nice, some were not. But she was used to them and she couldn't imagine being without them. "Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Don't mention it." She turned to James and placed a hand on his arm. "What's a favour between friends?" Her smile grew. "I'll see you later James."

James nodded and grinned back at her. "Later Betsy."

Elizabeth turned and left the room, silently closing the door behind her. James stared back at the door fondly. Rogue felt as if her stomach were tightening in anger. She gave sharp, pointed cough and James looked back at her. "Who is she?"

James grinned and sat down in the chair Elizabeth had been sitting in before. "Oh. She's an old friend. I met her when I first came here. I thought she would have left, but apparently not. I was running around the place looking for a telepath, you know, to help you, and there she was. I've never been so thankful in my life."

The tight feeling in Rogue's stomach loosened, but it was still there. "So why don't you go hang out with her now? Don't you guys want to catch up?"

James gave her a blank look. "Well, sort of yah. But if I leave, who will look after you?"

Rogue's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I can look after myself!"

James rolled his eyes. "I meant after what happened earlier. What if Betsy missed something and they come back and start tormenting you. You don't know your way around this place. You'd get lost trying to find me or Betsy."

Rogue turned her head away pointedly. "Whatever." She muttered and crawled out of the bed. "So why did Trask do that?"

James rubbed a hand over his face and then through his hair, as if he was stressed. "He wants to scare you. He thinks it might help with the you know... control."

That sounded like a lame excuse. Trask had no right to send all those people to attack her like that. It nearly gave her a heart attack.

She looked back over at James and saw him turn to look at the door again. "I'm fine now. You can go hang out with Elizabeth. I'm pretty sure she did a thorough check on the psyche thing." She slid off the end of the bed onto her feet and went across the room to the window. She pushed it open just as a fresh breeze made its way in the room. The room felt oddly stuffy and the breeze was soothing.

James shifted in his chair but besides that made no indication of leaving the room. "If you have a problem, who will help you?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. They just had this argument! "I can take care of myself!" She repeated, growing irritated.

"No you can't." James replied instantly.

"And _Betsy_ can?" Rogue said the name a little more rudely then she should have.

James stood up. "Yes."

Rogue turned to face him, jaw hanging open. "Well pardon me for being pathetic!" She stormed past him.

James sighed in exasperation. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant she's been here longer than you, so she knows the place and the people."

Rogue waved her hand at him, dismissing his words. "Sure. Sure." She said sarcastically. "Look seriously, if you want, you can go and chat with her or whatever. I don't plan on leaving my room anyways."

James made his way slowly to the door. "You promise?"

Rogue turned and glared at him. "You sound like a five year old!"

James rolled his hands, but at this time he had his hand on the door knob, as though ready to bolt off. "Seriously Rogue. Don't wander off and if you feel sick or anything, just give a mental shout to Betsy. She'll hear you."

Rogue waved. "Yah. Yah. Got it. Now go and catch up." Now she felt like a mother shooing her son out to go enjoy the sun before it got too dark.

James nodded and opened the door. "Oh. Don't forget to lock the door!" He said and pulled the door shut behind him.

Rogue had turned to give him a funny look but he was gone. She thought the door locked automatically. However, a closer look at the door showed that James had already built the hotel lock on her door.

Rogue went across the room and slid the piece of metal into the latch and then flopped onto her bed, exhaustion washing over her.

Rogue didn't immediately fall back asleep. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts. The tightening in her stomach was still there and she didn't know why. She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. What was it?

She thought back to one day that started off as not so special. She was watching a movie in the recreation room. In the movie the man had placed his hand on top of a woman's and Rogue felt the burning in her stomach when they touched. This feeling was forgotten when another student ran into the room and grabbed the remote, changing the channel. Several other people in the room started complaining, but the boy just pointed to the screen. A man was talking about a cure for mutations.

Then she remembered a few nights later, sitting on her windowsill all alone. She wasn't feeling lonely at the time, she was trying to process everything that had transpired in the past week. Mr. Summers was dead. The Professor was dead. There was a cure. And then a movement caught her sight below. Looking down she saw Bobby had turned to the pond into a mini rink and was skating with Kitty. And they were holding hands. And they weren't wearing gloves. The burning feeling returned.

Rogue bolted upright in her bed. She recognized the feeling. It was jealousy. At the time she had been jealous of people being able to hold hands. Of Bobby's feelings slowly diverting away from her because she couldn't hold his hand.

And now she was jealous that James was off with Betsy. Rogue's face felt warm. Surely it was only because he was the only person she knew here? Yes, that must be. Rogue reassured herself. In this weird, eerie place, her only friend was James and she was just jealous that he knew other people.

Having planted this new thought in her head, she felt herself relax and she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: For the record, Rogue doesn't tell this bit of the story to the X-Men. That's because it really has nothing to do with Trask, which is the whole point of her story. This is more of a push of the James and Rogue thing, and she doesn't want to admit to the X-Men she had feelings for him. So she skips this bit of the story. Next chapter however is back to the story she tells the X-Men. We clear? Okay. :)


	21. Round Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**BW: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know its been like, half a year since I last updated. I was so busy with choosing colleges, and then final projects, graduation, prom. I also moved out so I now live on residence out of town, so a good portion of my summer went to packing and vacationing. I was so busy. Then September rolled around and college was hard getting into the flow of. I got into the swing of things mid October but then I was so busy with homework and then even the weekends I came home I had no time because all my friends wanted to see me. November I fell into depression (no surprise) and I only came out of it December. Then it was end of semester and crazy with finals and exams. Good news: I passed all my courses! :)**

**I know there's no excuse as to why I took forever to upload. Though I did say I refuse to be hypocrite and allow my stories to be discontinued. Tonight I finally managed to sit down and force myself to write another chapter. I apologize if a few of the characters are off, but I tried to come up with something you'd be happy with... **

**

* * *

**

Round Two

"Rogue honey? Are you alright?"

Rogue blinked and turned her head to face Storm, who was peering at her with a concerned look on her face. Her gaze held genuine worry, her face as gentle as a mother nursing a sick child. Then again, Storm viewed all the students at the school as her children.

Rogue gave her brain a mental shake to bring herself out of her little daydream. Rogue forced a smile onto her face. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

Beast laced his fingers together, resting his arms on the table in front of him. "Perhaps we'd best call it a night…." He suggested lightly.

Rogue shook her head. "No. I'm going to finish the story tonight. If you make me stop now, you'll never know what happened. It's now or never." She stated firmly, with a glance at everyone sitting around the room.

Everyone nodded, some seeming reluctant, others just too curious to notice the tone Rogue was using.

Rogue allowed her gaze to rest a little longer on Logan. Sometime during her last bit in the story, he had gotten up from his chair and stood in the back of the room, with his back to the table, facing the wall, as though he couldn't bear to look at her.

Rogue let her eyes swirl around the room once more before bringing her gaze to rest back on Storm. She took a deep breath, and plunged back into the story.

* * *

A couple days had passed since Trask had last summoned her. Rogue had hardly left her room during this time. She had only come out once because Betsy had reasoned that taking a walk would help her get stronger faster, and a second time when James insisted on giving her a full tour of the place. They made several circles around the place until James was satisfied she had the layout of the whole place memorized.

Besides those two times, she hadn't left her room. At meal times, James would grab some food from the kitchen that he would bring up to her room so she wouldn't have to worry she would face Trask, or any of his lackeys.

Rogue was happy Trask was giving her the time she needed to recover, but she knew with each passing day, it was an extra day she was stuck there. Although she longed for control and wanted it more then anything, the whole place gave her the creeps and she couldn't wait to get out of there.

She knew her alone time wouldn't last forever, and on the third day of her shut in, another lackey came to meet get her.

"The man wants to see you." Harpoon told her. "Shall I show you to the training area?" He asked with a sneer.

Rogue shook her head. "No. I can find it myself." She said softly. "I'll be down in ten minutes." She said and closed the door softly and locked it while she got ready.

When she exited her room, Harpoon was gone. She went next door and knocked briefly on James' door. "James, it's Rogue. Trask wants me to practice some more." She called.

Only a few seconds passed when she heard the door unlock and James walk out. "Alright let's go." He said, stepping beside her.

The walk down was quiet this time. Rogue didn't feel like her legs would support her. She felt scared about what would happen this time. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and just when she thought she would go crazy, James reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

She looked over at James, who had a determined look on his face. "Don't worry." Was all he said. As much as she disliked James, she couldn't deny that his words comforted her.

She gave him a nod and pushed open the door to the training room. She moved slowly as she took in the number of people gathered the room, trying to locate Trask. He was standing in the place he had been last time, his stance relaxed, and his arms crossed casually over his chest. Rogue made sure her face helpd no emotions and gave him a small nod and made her way to the center of the room.

James had let go of her hand as soon as she had opened the door. He strolled in slowly and came to stand next to her again. He crossed his arms and stared at Trask.

As soon as they had entered the room, the others had quieted down. A quick look around told Rogue that not even half the people from the first time had returned. She didn't know if this was because they were too afraid to try it again, or if Trask hadn't felt they would be necessary. Whatever the reason was, Rogue felt relieved and felt her fear shrink.

_I can do this!_ She kept repeating over and over until Trask finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ah, my dear Rogue. So nice to see you looking back to your usual self." He said with a mix between a smirk and a grin on his face.

_Like you would know what my normal self is. _She thought sarcastically. Without thinking she rolled her eyes, and wasn't even aware she had down so until James elbowed her in the ribs.

She whipped her head around to glare at him. He nodded his head to Trask and she looked back over at him. He was staring directly at her, but no indication on his face gave away that he was aware of the brief interaction.

"Why don't we begin?" He said, still grinning. He turned his head to the person standing closest to him, but before he could say anything Rogue spoke.

"You're not going to do the same thing you did last time, are you?" She asked, unable to help it when her voice quievered ever so slightly. "I mean, the big rush of people..." She stopped talking when James turned to her sharply. Just the turn of his head indicated she should stop.

Trask let out a small chuckle. "Well how else will we make progress?" He jerked his head at the man next to him, who was waiting anxiously.

He came towards her, and when he was within arms length, he stuck his arm out. However before he could so much as graze the skin on her hand with his own, James lunged forward and twisted his hand behind his back. "Don't fucking touch her!" He hissed, his face livid.

Everything seemed to be put on fastforward and there were three men surrounding James. Rogue recognized Harpoon, but the other three were unfamiliar. She felt someone grip her upper arm tightly, and when she turned her head, she recognized Scrambler.

"Let go of him!" Harpoon snapped, Harpoon in hand, the tip of it pressed to the middle of James back. One of the other guys, a man with long white hair was holding James arm to prevent him from the twisting the other man's arm too much.

Scrambler took a step forward, forcing Rogue to step forward with him. "James, let go him or I'll pound her into a pulp." He threatened, his voice dangerously low.

James glanced over his shoulder at Scrambler, as though he didn't believe Scrambler's threat was real. As if to prove he was dead serious, Scrambler tightened his grip on Rogue's arm till she let out a tiny gasp of pain.

Trask was grinning anymore, but he wasn't frowning either. "Multiple let go of him right now."

Slowly, James relaxed his grip on the other man until her eventuallt released him. "Get the fuck off my arm Riptide." He snapped at the man with white hair, while giving him a shove. Riptide let go at the same instance the third man made a fist and landed a hard blow to James in the stomach.

James fell over on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Rogue made a step forward to help him, but Scrambler pulled her back, the grip on her arm as strong as ever.

Trask had a satisfied smirk on his face. "Now, now Blockbuster." He said to the third man, who had now gripped James by the shoulders and was now dragging him across the room so he was well out of the way.

Trask turned to Scrambler. "Release our dear Rogue. We don't want to hurt her." Instantly, Scrambler let go of her as if she was some kind of disease and turned to the corner of the room the other three were standing near James, to prevent him from intervening again.

Trask glanced around the room until it rested on the man standing a few feet from Rogue. He was rubbing his upper arm, but his face gave no indication he was in any sort of pain. Trask nodded, as though he was no satisfied. "Alright. I think we're ready to begin."

Rogue turned to face the man who closed the space between them. Through all the excitement of James stopping the man and the brief attack on the pair, Rogue had had plenty of time to prepare for the stranger to touch her.

He reached forward. Although Rogue was prepared, she couldn't stop herself from squeezing her eyes shut. _I hate this part!_ she thought to herself, dreading the moment he would flow into her.

The man wrapped his hand around her wrist. His skin was rough, but it was warm... almost comforting, as if to say: Don't worry, it will all be over in a minute.

The moment she felt his skin graze her's, she held her breath... Waiting.

Nothing happened.

* * *

AN: Please review to let me know there's still someone out there still reading and following the story. And please, any feedback is welcome, like if any character is totally OOC or something, tell me. I had to go over my work in previous chapters to make sure they weren't too off. Let me know how I did... :)


	22. All in the Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

BW: umm... Hello? I'm back from the dead I think? And I survived my first year of college, but it was very hard. Won't go into details but it involved some of the worst people I think I've ever met and I was distracted with trying to get over some jerks and trying to get over another bought of depression and pass college I just didn't have the motivation for this. I'm sorry. And then after I was on a vacation with my family and then I needed a placement/co-op for my program and blah blah blah. I'm back? :) Anyways a longer-ish chapter. I hope you enjoy...

So now onto the fun part, obviously the first part of the chapter, Rogue's not there so she doesn't tell this part to the X-Men. I just added it for excitment.

* * *

**All in the drama**

"Look Trask!" James pounded his fist on Trask's desk in frustration. He felt like a broken record, having repeated the same thing for the past hour. "I told you once she had even the slightest hint of control I'd take her away from you and this God awful place. Well today, she touched without anything happening. That's it. We're done here."

Trask sat calmly behind his desk with his eyes closed as James yelled. When the black haired man had finished, Trask shook his head, chuckling. "James, James, James." He opened his eyes to stare at James. "Dear Multiple Man. You know powers can't be controlled over night just like that. Tell me, how long did her control last for?"

James turned away from Trask and didn't reply. That seemed to be an answer in itself.

"One second." Trask answered for him. "If I recall, she got very excited, lost focus and drained the poor man. Sure one second is a big step for someone like her, but she has a long way to go yet and you know without me, that one tiny little second will be all she ever knows."

James shook his head. "Rogue's smart. She can figure out the rest herself I'm sure."

Trask tilted his head to the side. "Really? Well let's ask her and see if she's as eager as you to be out here. And if you do force her to leave and she doesn't succeed on her own, do you think she'll thank you? You know she would hate you for the rest of your life, and going on the rest of her life without touching would be so much harder knowing she has the potential, but can never reach it… Do you really want her living like that forever?"

James sighed, sensing defeat and turned back to Trask. "Fine. We'll stay longer, but we won't stay forever and you know it Trask."

Trask grinned. "Nobody's forcing _you_ to stay Multiple Man. You can leave if you wish. I'll see that the dear girl is taken care of…"

"No!" James didn't even bother letting Trask finish his sentence. "I know what you're like and I'm not going to leave Rogue here by herself." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I better go see how Rogue is doing." He left the office without another word or look at Trask.

-A couple weeks later-

"And… we're coming onto four minutes." That woman, Elizabeth Braddock stood in the corner of the training room, leaning against the wall, holding a stop watch as she timed Rogue.

It had been about two weeks since Rogue and James had arrived at Trasks little hideout and Rogue seemed to progress with every passing day. At first it was in short little spurts of milliseconds, but nowadays she was able to go for several minutes.

Trask had stopped scheduling training sessions for Rogue once she hit the three minute mark. He concluded she was pretty well under control and just needed to work on it herself, however, he insisted she remain until she felt fully confident in her abilities.

Rogue stared into James eyes. _Keep going. Keep going._ His eyes seemed to be cheering her on. _I can do this!_

Since Trask wasn't scheduling her training anymore, it was up to James to help her. Should something go wrong, Trask was just a few feet away for help, but she knew he was no longer necessary in her training. There was nothing else anyone could do. The rest was up to her. And she felt very confident in herself.

"Thirty seconds to go." Elizabeth called, her eyes glancing up at them briefly from the stop watch.

Rogue felt a smirk twitch on her lips. Although this was a serious matter, it felt sort of ridiculous. She felt she was more focused when she looked into the person's eyes, but just the way James was looking at her, it felt like she was five again, having a staring contest with her best friend. She saw James' mouth twitch as if he was thinking the same thing.

"Ten… Nine…. Eight…. Seven…" Elizabeth counted down.

"Just a few more seconds…" James whispered, even though it wasn't really secret.

"I know." Rogue whispered back with a big smile on her face, barely suppressing her excitement.

"Aaaaand five minutes." Elizabeth yelled, turning off the stop watch.

Rogue let go of James hand and threw her arms around his neck to hug him. "Yay!" She couldn't help but squeal like a little girl.

James hesitated, as though hugs were foreign to him, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. "Congratulations Rogue. You did it! Five minutes! And you didn't absorb a single bit of energy!"

Rogue turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she unwrapped her arms from him. When she pulled away, she felt her cheeks turn a little pink. "Sorry. It's just so easy… and I haven't done that in years…" She wasn't sure why she was apologizing. It was just a little kiss on the cheek. It was totally common in some places.

James ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "It's alright. I understand. You're just really excited."

By this point Elizabeth had walked up, her black hair gliding over her shoulders as though there was a breeze in the room. "Hey, congrats on the big step Rogue."

Over the past few weeks they had gotten to know each other and bonded… you know, once they got over the awkward first meeting of Betsy rudely bursting into Rogue's thoughts and Rogue trying to put her feelings in order. Rogue rather enjoyed Betsy's company at times. It was nice to have a girl to go to for a girl talk from time to time.

"So what's next on the agenda for you guys?" Betsy asked, looking between the pair.

Rogue shrugged and looked at James. He was already looking at her, appearing just as clueless. "Well it depends on how Rogue feels." He finally answered.

"I feel good. I feel really confident. There's nothing else I can do here that I can't do at home." She felt her heart squeeze at the thought of going home. It had nearly been a month since she had run off on her wild quest for the cure. Who would have thought the best cure of all would be control?

She couldn't wait to go home to the Institute and show off her new ability. She would give them all hugs and handshakes with short sleeves and no gloves. Imagine their surprise! Jubilee and Kitty would probably throw a party. Storm would be so impressed! And Logan…. He would be so proud! Like a father watching his daughter cross the stage at her high school graduation with the honour roll… Maybe even prouder.

She came out of her thoughts to look back at her new friends. "I think I'm ready to leave." She said, turning to James.

She watched his face as excitement crossed his face, followed by relief. "If you're sure, we'll leave as soon as possible. I bet you can't wait to tell you X-buddies!" He teased.

In that moment she remembered their differences. He was a member of the Brotherhood following Magneto, and she was on the opposing side. An X-Man. They had spent so much time together and she had been putting all her trust and faith in him, she had forgotten. Once they got back to New York, they'd have to part ways again. As if this journey hadn't really happened. The X-Men would never allow him to be part of the team. They wouldn't understand. And James would never follow 'the good guys'. He had said numerous times the path of a super hero wasn't his way.

Rogue was about to sigh out loud in disappointment when Betsy broke into her thoughts. "What about expanding your powers? I mean, didn't Trask say if you worked hard enough you could control the powers of others, use them whenever you wanted?"

Rogue had forgotten about that part. She had been so determined to touch another person she had let that bit of the conversation from the first meeting with Trask slip her mind. She had to think about it for a bit. "Yes, he said it was possible, but he never said it was definite either. I'm not going to stay around here for months working towards something that might not be real. If it can happen here, I'm sure it'll happen back in New York. I can work on it alone. I just really want to go home now."

Betsy nodded, accepting her explanation. "Well if that's the case and you're both taking off shortly, I guess I'll do the same. I would have left weeks ago, but then I wouldn't have gotten to catch up with James, or met you." She winked at Rogue. "When do you think you'll be heading home?"

James tapped a finger to his chin, contemplating. "Soon. However long it takes to pack. Perhaps two days? We'll leave early morning. So we can find the railroad tracks and we don't have to wander in the snow in the dark." He turned to Rogue. "Sound good?"

She nodded in agreement. She'd be home soon! Maybe four days. She couldn't wait. She felt her heart speed up in the excitement.

"What about you?" James turned to Betsy.

She tossed her hair over a shoulder and grinned. "Tomorrow morning. Around dawn I suspect. I want to get an early start. My bags are all packed so I'm ready to go."

James rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you stuck around this long. It was good seeing you again. Will you tell Trask you're planning to leave?"

Betsy seemed to think for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She checked the time. "Anyways, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll stop by in the morning to say good bye before I take off." She turned and walked out of the training room, giving a lazy wave over her shoulder.

James turned to Rogue and gave a mocking bow. "Shall we retire as well?" He asked, gesturing for her to exit the room first, while still bent over.

Rogue couldn't help giggling like a school girl. "Yah, I'm pretty tired. And I guess I'll be busy packing tomorrow. And I have to wake up early so I can see Betsy off."

James walked alongside Rogue, step for step. "She'll wake you up when she leaves. She'll want to see you again whether you want to wake up or not so don't worry about missing, seeing her off."

Rogue ran up the stairs, a couple steps ahead of James. "I can't believe we're going home soon. I can't wait to see everybody! Jubilee… Peter…. Storm… Logan…." She paused on the last name. Of everyone back at the Institute, she definitely missed him the most. He was her best friend even though he was probably old enough to be her father.

James smirked. "Yah and that loser ex-boyfriend Ice-dick and that teacher Scott with a pole up his ass?"

Rogue turned to grin at him. He knew her too well. She had only known him for little under a month, but it felt like she had known him forever.

"So what are you going to do when we get back in New York?" She couldn't help but ask. Her chest seemed to tighten while she waited for his response.

He thought about it for a few seconds, which seemed to stretch out for an eternity. "I don't know." He replied honestly. By now they had reached their bedrooms and were now just hanging around outside their rooms as they wrapped up their conversation.

James dug his hands deep into his pockets, looking a little uncomfortable, which was very unlike him. His eyes were cast down at his feet, which were scuffing the floor. "I was thinking… maybe…. I could come back with you? To the institute I mean." He looked back up at her, looking a little awkward.

"What?" Rogue couldn't disguise her shock. "You mean, become an X-Man? I thought you didn't like the idea of being a good guy!"

James shook his head, smirking and looking more like his normal self. "Nah, I'm not really fond of the idea, but I'm not going back to Magneto. And I'm not too fond of the idea of being alone… plus I think I'd miss you."

Rogue smiled feeling the tightening in her chest fading. "I'd miss you too." She looked at the floor, then back up at him. "I mean, you've helped me so much… it doesn't seem right for us to just part."

James grinned. "Yah, I know. I mean, you're like my best friend. And we've been through a lot. And I want to meet all these friends you just rave about."

Rogue turned and opened her bedroom door. "So the day after tomorrow, we both head back to New York, back to the Institute together?" She wanted to clarify. Just to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg.

James nodded. "Yah. I'll become an X-hero and we'll show off your new ability and continue to be the best of friends." Rogue nodded. The future was looking a lot brighter then it had in years.

James had a mischievous smile on his face as he opened his own door. "And who knows, maybe something else will happen."

Rogue stopped and looked over at him, just in time to see him wink at her and go into his bedroom and close his door.

Rogue felt a rush of her old defensive self. The way she had been when they first met. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, forgetting the late hour and how many people would be in bed.

James poked his head out his bedroom door and smirked at her. He put a finger to his lips. "Sh! Goodnight." He whispered with another wink and went back into his room.

Rogue went back into her own room, closing her door before anyone would come running out, demanding silence. She had become comfortable here, but she wasn't comfortable enough to challenge a fight with one of Trask's minions.

"You sh!" She said to her empty bedroom. She knew James wouldn't hear, but she wanted to have the last word. James was so full of himself.

She was so exhausted from the day she barely had enough energy to change and get ready for bed. She didn't even have enough energy to set her alarm clock, but she remembered what James has said. That Betsy would come to her room when she was ready to go to say good bye,

Rogue slipped under her covers and drifted off into an easy sleep.

-Next Morning-

Sunlight flitted into the room. Rogue sat up, yawning. Had she really woken up at dawn without Betsy's help? Maybe she hadn't been that tired after all.

She hadn't checked the time yet, and was just crawling out of bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She yelled, assuming it was Betsy.

She gave herself a quick look in the mirror to run her fingers through her hair to make sure she looked presentable for the last time she saw her friend.

When she was satisfied, she went and opened her door, and was shocked to find herself surprised to see James standing there.

"James what-" She cut herself off when she saw the look of worry on his face.

"Rogue. Have you seen Betsy?"

Rogue shook her head from side to side. "No. I thought you were her coming to say goodbye." She admitted slowly, feeling confused.

James gave her a strange look. "Did you just wake up?"

Rogue nodded mutely.

James' head fell and then he looked back at her. "Elizabeth said she was going to leave at dawn. It's nearly eleven now. She would have taken off hours ago."

Rogue instantly felt offended. "She left without saying goodbye?" Rogue whispered, feeling hurt. She thought her and Betsy had had a strong connection. Why would she just leave without a word?

James shook his head and forced himself into Rogue's room and closed the door behind him, sliding the extra lock into place. Rogue didn't protest as she crossed her room to sit on her bed, trying to balance confusion and hurt. She just didn't understand.

"Rogue." James spoke as he sat down beside her, resting a hand on her leg, just above the knee, in a comforting manner. "You don't know Betsy like I do. She might act like such a tough warrior, but she hates goodbyes as much as you do. She said she would tell us when she was leaving, and she always sticks to her word."

Rogue let this new piece of information run through her brain. She was still hurt, and it was early morning, so it took a little longer then usual for her to process this. "Do you mean something's happened to her?" James didn't say anything, so Rogue took this as confirmation. "What could have happened to her?" Hurt and confusion was being replaced with worry and a slight dose of panic. "We have to get Trask! He'll know what to do!" She leaped to her feet.

James shook his head and grabbed Rogue's hand, forcing her to sit back down. "We can't go to Trask Rogue." He said in a monotone. "He's what's happened to Betsy."

Rogue whipped her head around to look at him. "What do you mean?" She was absolutely surprised.

"You remember when I told you when we first arrived that Trask likes power and will do everything he can to harness it?" Rogue nodded, not quite sure where he was going. "I can't imagine he'd let a telepath just wander off. This means he must have tried to persuade her to stay." Rogue gave him a look, urging him to continue. "She wouldn't have wanted to stay. She has a home, just like you. This means when his attempt to make her stay failed, he forced her to stay." He sighed. "She must have put up a fight." He shook his head.

Rogue shook her head. "I don't understand. Where is Betsy?" She whispered, but she had a terrible feeling she didn't want to know.

James squeezed Rogue's leg. "You're either with Trask, or against him. Betsy was against him." James looked away from Rogue, blinking painfully. "Trask's enemies don't last very long."

Rogue's hands shot her to mouth, horrified. _No! No! No! _Betsy couldn't be… Rogue couldn't finish that thought. "Do you mean…" She hardly dared to breathe.

James looked back at Rogue, and she saw his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I don't think Betsy survived."

Rogue looked away from James, unable to bear seeing the pain on his face. Betsy had been such a close friend of his. Rogue felt as if the world had stopped moving, and she had only known Betsy as a friend for a few weeks. James had known her for years. She couldn't imagine the grief he felt.

However, one thing was nagging at her. "She said she wasn't going to tell Trask she was leaving." She tried to keep her voice from trembling, but it didn't seem to work well, as her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence.

James ran a hand through his head. "And I believe that. The only thing that comes to mind is that he must have bugged the training room."

Rogue looked back at him. "So then he must know we're planning on leaving tomorrow…" She thought out loud. "What are we going to do?" Her voice quieted to a whisper, as though afraid someone might be standing outside her bedroom, listening in on their conversation.

James nodded. He wasn't going to lie to her, or give her a false sense of hope. She needed to know what was going to happen. Show her every area they were exposed so they could strengthen their weaknesses.

"So we have to change our plans. Pack only what you need. We're leaving before they get to us first." James patted her leg and stood up. "You have one hour Rogue. Don't open the door for anyone but me. Stay in your room until I come for you." He left her room, and she assumed he was heading back to his room to pack.

Rogue sat, numb, for a few minutes on her bed, trying to process her thoughts. Betsy was dead. Trask wasn't who he said he was. And now she was in her danger… and James had known all along thing might happen but he brought her anyways.

She felt a surge of anger and betrayal, but she forced these feelings down. She stood up and moved swiftly across her room and locked the door. She only had an hour.

She made a list of things in her head to do. First she got changed. Then she found her duffle bag she had arrived with and began packing, first the important things, than when she was done with that, she began collecting everything else.

When she was done, she glanced over at the clock. She still had a couple of minutes, but James hadn't arrived yet to tell her to leave, and she didn't dare leaving her room to see if he was ready. He said he would come get her.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and waited.

Only a couple seconds passed, and then she heard a crash and several yells from next door, muffled by the walls but she could hear them. No doubt a struggle was going down. Then there was someone at her door, first trying the door knob, but the lock was keeping them from entering.

Then someone was pounding on her door.

* * *

AN: I know I probably don't deserve it because of my long and unexplainable absence, but please review. You guys make me feel better :)


	23. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

BW: Hey. I know it's amazing. Two chapters in two days? The idea was there so I decided to get it down and written and over with. It's a short chapter, but the previous one was very long, and I feel a lot happens in this chapter so I think everything's made up?

Oh and thanks for the reviews. At the end of the day, they really get me motivated and writing cause I don't wanna let my readers down. So thank you very much everyone.

* * *

**Panic**

Rogue's first instinct was to run. That's what she had been taught by the other X-Men. If you had a chance to run and escape, go for it, even if it meant you had to leave someone behind. You could run, get help, and return with a better chance of saving your friend or comrade.

Rogue leaped to her feet. But who could she turn to for help? There was nobody around she could ask for help. Betsy was dead and the X-Men were so far away. A whole country stood between her and her best chance for back up and they didn't even know where she was.

There was another pounding on the door and Rogue felt her heartbeat increase. What should she do? What should she do? She closed her eyes thinking. What would Scott say? Storm? Logan. They'd all say the same. _If you don't stand a chance, run!_

Rogue got up and ran across the room, and pushed her window open. It was a struggle but finally she had it opened wide enough that she knew she would be able to fit through.

She was about to climb through when she heard the voice on the other side speak. "Open the door right now or we'll kill James!" Rogue froze at Scrambler's tone. He was deadly serious.

She had almost forgotten James in her panic and rush to save herself. How could she have abandoned him? She stood still, eye flicking to the door.

"Don't listen to them Rogue!" James was yelling, but he sounded breathless… winded. "Save yourself! Don't open this door! Run!" There was a grunt of effort and she heard James gasp. She could only assume he had been punched in the stomach for silence.

Then she heard a terrible sound, a blade being released. "Last chance girl. Open the door or I swear to God this mother fucker is going to bleed to death."

Rogue headed across the room and looked through her peephole. Scrambler was standing right in front of the door, in one hand he was holding a knife, and he had it pressed to James' chest. James face was cut up and looked like he would be bearing a few bruises for the next while. He was doubled over in pain and the only reason he was still standing was because of two of Trask's men were holding him on his feet. The strangest thing was James had something, sort of like a collar, around his neck.

Scrambler must have grown impatient and he pressed the very tip of the blade into James chest until blood began to drip down James chest. Not fatally, but it still alarmed Rogue and caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"I'm not messing around bitch!" Scrambler growled and pressed the knife in a little deeper, until James groaned in pain. Not loudly, but she could still hear it, and she saw him twist painfully and his face scrunch up in pain.

Rogue took a deep breath and took a step away from the door. She forced herself to keep from shaking as she slid the lock out place. It was as if someone had put a microphone to the lock, because she couldn't remember hearing anything louder.

Then everything else seemed to happen so fast, but in slow motion at the same time. In the same instant she slid the lock open, the door burst open and several people rushed into the room, practically tackling her. Vertigo got a hold of her first, managing to dodge past Rogue and grab her hair, close to the scalp, rendering Rogue immobile.

Rogue couldn't help but screech as she twisted in Vertigo's grip, trying to escape and put up some kind of battle.

She was so distracted, trying to get away from Vertigo she didn't realize Scrambler coming at her until it was too late. He grabbed her around the throat, and for a dreadful moment, Rogue thought he was going to strangle her to death, until she saw him release her, but she still felt a pressure around her neck. She lifted a hand and touched her neck, feeling something strapped around her neck. She could only assume it was a collar similar to the one James was wearing, but she didn't understand its purpose.

Scrambler must have sensed her confusion and smirked as he explained. "Like it? Trask invented it himself. It's a collar to keep you two morons from using your powers against us." He looked at the other henchmen. "Come on. Let's put them in the dungeon."

Rogue was prepared to fight them every step of the way, but a look at James and a jerk of his head in a gesture of the word 'no' stopped her from doing so.

She lifted a hand and grabbed her own hair though. Vertigo didn't care about pulling out the other girl's hair and hurting her, but Rogue wasn't fond of the idea.

Time seemed to stretch out as the henchmen led the prisoners through headquarters down to the bottom level and into a secluded area of the building Rogue had never been to. The pair was shoved into a cell.

Rogue landed flat on her face, feeling her hands and knees scrap the rough ground painfully, and she heard a grunt as James was shoved down right next to her. Rogue jumped to her feet and ran over, but the cell door was slammed and locked in her face.

"Let us out! We haven't done anything!" She screamed, but they ignored her and left the dungeon, slamming the door behind them so the whole room shuddered at their exit.

"Rogue…" James called to her softly. She heard him panting. He was still winded and no doubt he was in pain from his struggle earlier.

Rogue didn't turn to him as she sunk down to her knees, her arms wrapped around the bars that kept her from her freedom. "I don't understand." She whispered, mainly to herself. "We didn't do anything." She felt her throat closing up. Her eyes were burning and her eyes were wet. It took her a second to realize she was crying.

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and for a second she flinched, until she realized it was just James embracing her from behind. She relaxed into him, feeling tears streaking down her face. "I want to go home." She whispered.

James was resting his head on hers, and she felt him nod. "I know. We'll escape somehow. I promise. Even if it's the death of me, I promise you'll make it home to all your friends." He said softly. He kept repeating his words over and over again, soothing her like a child until she calmed down and stopped crying.

-Back to the present-

_Even if it's the death of me…_

Rogue could almost laugh at the irony, but there was nothing funny about it at all. It hurt so much, it was like someone had taken a nail and hammer to her heart. It just hurt so God damn bad. In some ways, she wondered if maybe he hadn't uttered those terrible, dreadful words, maybe he would have survived too.

* * *

AN: Y'all know the drill. I've actually started the next chapter. Who knows, it might be up tonight or tomorrow if I can get all my thoughts down. Love you all soo much :) 3


	24. Answer Me

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

BW: Aaand we're back to normal lengthed chapters. Amazing. Three chapters in three days. It makes me feel less guilty about my random and long absence. I'll try not to take forever with the next chapter. the past few chapters I've been attempting to drop hints about Rogue possibly having a crush on Logan... Just for you Rogan fans, but of course, can't have anything too big. Enjoy!

* * *

**Answer Me**

It had to have been a day since they had first been thrown in the cell. Rogue and James had spent a good amount of the time sitting on the floor of the cell, trying to get over the shock of what had happened, and then they had spent the rest of the day in silence, pacing back and forth in their small, confined area, both trying to understand why this had happened, and trying to come up with an escape plan. Neither one of them had an idea on anything.

When they had worn their legs and brains out, they finally went to sleep. Trask hadn't shown up once all day to explain the situation; however his henchmen had been nice enough, if they had any decency in them, to give them a cell with a bed, toilet and sink. However, there was only one single bed, and there were two prisoners.

They had silently and awkwardly tried to share the bed, but they were so squished together it was uncomfortable and just before Rogue finally managed to finally drift off to sleep, she wondered if it would just be more comfortable to sleep on the stone ground, just so she could have her own space. She didn't sleep well. She kept waking up with every little movement or twitch James gave, and she knew he went through the same thing all night.

They could only assume when morning had arrived because they both became very restless and decided they might as well resume their pacing. There were no windows or clocks to indicate the time. And henchmen came to tell them either.

After what had to be hours, the door to the dungeon was opened and Trask walked in with Harpoon and Scrambler at his sides, like an escort. Rogue couldn't help the snort of disbelief that escaped her at this scene. Really? James and Rogue couldn't use their powers, were stuck inside a cell, and Trask still felt they were a threat? He was a dumbass. Only a warning glance from James kept her from saying so out loud.

"Good morning, you two. How did you sleep?" He asked with a big grin, as though they had just come downstairs for breakfast.

"Bloody fantastic." James muttered as he made his way across the cell and stood before Trask, stretching to his full height. Rogue couldn't help but stare. Maybe Trask was right for bringing an escort. Even beaten, stripped of his powers and behind bars James looked like a powerful threat. Or maybe it was the combination of all three that made him seem that much more so. "There's only one bed you prick."

Trask looked inside the cell and actually had the gall to look surprised. "So there is. I guess we'll have to fix that."

"Or you could just let us go!" Rogue couldn't help herself.

James turned to her with a hard look. "Rogue. Don't." He warned her quietly.

Rogue ignored him and got to her feet and crossed the cell so she stood beside James. "What have we ever done to you?"

Trask had focused his attention from James to Rogue, and looked a little shocked, as though he had forgotten Rogue was there. "You'd do well to listen to your friend." He said, his face fading of all the kindness Rogue had ever known. Now he was just a face of pure evil. He was going to be the face of her nightmares.

Rogue wrapped her fingers around the bars of the cell, trying her hardest to keep from reaching through the gap and grabbing his neck and choking him. "Answer my question." She hissed through her teeth.

Trask seemed to sense the real thought flashing through her mind and took a step away from the cell. "You two were planning on leaving. I couldn't have that."

Rogue felt exasperated. "We have homes! You knew all along that eventually we'd leave. There was no deal beyond you helping us!"

Trask actually chuckled and shook his head, as though he were amused and disappointed. "Then you were strongly misled. Did you think I would help you for free? Of course not!" He turned to James. "You knew all along there would be a price to pay. You would have to work for me, but you didn't want to, so you were hoping you could get away before I noticed. Your dear friend Betsy tried to skip out on the remainder of the time she owed me and she paid the ultimate price." He smirked, as though this were no great loss to him. "I find you two much too valuable to simply just throw away, so I'm going to ask you once. Join me. Work with me and together we will build the ultimate army."

Rogue felt her eyes grow huge and her jaw hanging open. She shared a look with James to see her own horror reflected on his face. James seemed to snap out of it first and his face set into one of determination and pure fury. "No! We'll never join you or your pathetic army."

Trask looked down at his feet, and then back up, rocking on his heels. "Tell you what, I'll give you time to think about it. Just imagine the potential behind it. Imagine the advantages. Give me your answer later."

He waved his hand to Scrambler and Harpoon, and the three exited the dungeon.

As soon as the door behind them closed, Rogue crossed the cell and sat down on the bed, trying to process this new set of information and organize her thoughts.

James slumped to the ground where he had been standing and watched her, as though expecting her to speak first.

"He wants us to join him? Like all those other henchmen have? And force others to join him and build some sort of mutant army, to do what?" Rogue looked up from her clasped hands to James. "Take over the World or something?"

James shrugged and nodded. "I guess. I have no idea." He looked completely worn out, like his brain just didn't have the ability to think anymore.

Rogue was still trying to process everything, but one thing kept pounding at the corner of her brain, driving her crazy, so she decided to address it. "You knew all along." She didn't mean it to, but she sounded so accusatory. "You knew he'd try to recruit us and that's why you wanted to leave so quickly and quietly. You knew this would happen."

James looked away, unable to meet her eyes, and she could see shame written across his face, even at a profile. "I knew he'd confront us and demand payment, but I didn't think he'd go so far as to lock us up. Even if we refused to join him, I thought he might just ask for money or something."

Rogue shook her head, her anger starting at a slow boil, but she knew at any moment, it would just spill over. "So why lock us up? He should know we'll never join him!"

James sighed and finally met her eyes. "He'd rather see us caged under his watchful eye then out with his enemies. I mean think about it. If you went back to the X-Men and told them about him, don't you think they'd want to stop him?" He looked away again and sighed again. "Our biggest problem right now is you."

Rogue couldn't contain her shock. "Me?" She squeaked.

James nodded, his gaze seeming very far away. "I already explained your dilemma about the X-Men. And you know how much he loves your powers and potential. He'd have no problem letting me go, except he knows I'll put up a fight and won't rest until I free you, so he's stuck with me too." He looked over at her. "Aren't we just the most pathetic pair you've ever seen?" He said with a small smile. He was trying to make a joke, make her laugh so she wouldn't feel so pathetic about their situation, but this failed attempt at humour only seemed to make her angrier.

"You should have told me when we first came here! I feel like I've been walking around with a target on my back the whole time and nobody told me." She shook her head and turned away from him. "You lied to me James. I'll never forgive you for this!"

James didn't try and build excuses for himself or explain his situation. Hell, he didn't try talking to her for the rest of the day. He knew he had crossed the line. The silent treatment was the best punishment she could give him right now and he fully deserved it.

It was hours later before Trask returned. She could only assume it was well into the evening by this point. "Have you come up with an answer?" Rogue noted the fact he had come alone this time.

Rogue stood up and walked over to stand before him. In the flash of a second, Rogue's arms flew through the bars of the cell and curled her fingers around his neck. "The answer is no!" She hissed as he choked and gasped for air, clawing at her hands to make her release him.

When this failed, he pressed a button on his watch and a few seconds later, the dungeon doors burst open and several of the lackeys stormed inside. They opened Rogue and James' cell door, and by that time, Trask's face had begun to turn blue as Rogue strangled him.

Riptide ran into the cell but was stopped when James dove in front of him and tackled him to the ground and a battle with him ensued.

Next inside was Harpoon and Scrambler. Scrambler managed to pry Rogue's hands from Trask's neck, and the moment he had done so, Harpoon lifted her up by the neck, choking her very much like she had been doing to Trask seconds before.

Harpoon lifted her easily and slammed her against the wall, not removing his hand. Fury, hatred and the desire to kill flashed in his mind as Rogue tried to release his grip, but it was like iron. As a last act of desperation, her leg flung forward and caught Harpoon right in the happy sack. It didn't matter if you were the strongest man alive. Even he would feel the effects of this move.

Harpoon instantly let go and bent over, clutching himself and groaning in pain. Blind to everything else, Rogue dodged around him and ran for the open cell door.

However, she forgot Scrambler and he dove into her side, bowling her over and tackling her to the ground. "Thought getting away would be that easy bitch?" He taunted as his fist pulled back and caught her around the jaw.

Rogue's head whipped to the side with the force of the impact and she gasped in pain, her eyes squeezing tight.

She felt the weight lifted from her, and for a second, for one hopeful second, she thought someone had come to her rescue, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that Scrambler and Riptide were simply done their job and were leaving the cell.

Harpoon followed them, but paused on his way out to kick Rogue square in the back. "Bitch!" He spat at her and continued.

James had been writhing on the ground next to her, in his own pain, but at the new blow and the cry of pain Rogue gave, James seemed to be given new energy and lunged forward and grabbed Harpoon's leg. It was a pitiful attempt, and Harpoon barely looked at him as he brought his foot down on James hand, forcing the other man to let go.

He stormed out of the cell, slammed the door, and Trask and his henchmen left the dungeon, slamming that door on their way out as well.

Rogue had managed to pull herself into a sitting position at this point, ignoring the protests of pain her back seemed to be screaming. She dragged herself across the floor until she was sitting in front of James, who pulled himself upright as well.

Rogue couldn't help herself. She slapped James across the face. She knew the pain was nowhere near as intense as the pain inflicted by Trask's henchmen, but it would still sting.

"Why would you do that?" She yelled, and she balled her hands into fists and began pounding them on his chest. "You stupid, stupid man! Why? Why would you do that?" She screamed and before she knew it, tears were pouring from her eyes again and she was crying.

James didn't respond when she slapped him, and only after she had pounded her fists into his chest several times did he finally move. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her from hitting him again and lowered them into her lap. "They hurt you."

He got up off the floor and went over to the bed. He squished himself against the wall with his back to her. Rogue got up slowly and walked over to the bed. She laid down so her back rested against his. The silence stretched out between them for a long time. Rogue knew he was still awake cause she could feel his tense body against hers. "Thanks." She finally said.

She felt him roll over and rest his hand on her arm to show he acknowledged and appreciated what she said.

Rogue was so worn out from the fight that she fell right asleep, not even caring tonight about how uncomfortable their sleeping situation was.

* * *

AN: Y'all know the drill. Review, review, review :) 3


End file.
